<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remnant: Overclocked by MadGuy450</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891673">Remnant: Overclocked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGuy450/pseuds/MadGuy450'>MadGuy450</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Multi, Original Character(s), References to Canon, References to Videogames and other series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGuy450/pseuds/MadGuy450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remnant. A world where mankind faces against the Creatures of Darkness and the Demon World.<br/>Scarred by a war from centuries ago, a war, where Chthulu has arrived, and devastated the people of the kingdoms. Now, in times where peace is being achieved, Huntsmen help in the campaign of ensuring peace for the Kingdoms and villages is waranted.</p><p>In a village at the southeast of Vale, the village of Gernitane, Alyxter Cosmoul lives. With his younger brothers; Zen and Andre; his older siblings, Asagi, Isaac, and Praeor. The 6 siblings, children of two Hunters:</p><p>Lydia Irawa and Orion Cosmoul. </p><p>After a devastating attack on his village, Alyxter's dream to become a Huntsman becomes one of the goals he made for himself, to avenge two deaths and the damage to his home. Accompany Alyxter in his quest of revenge and to let the those who died by the hands of the attackers to finally rest in peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue Arc;Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is also in Quotev. I decided to pass it here as well. I'll update it along the Quotev version, which you can find by the same title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>In Gernitane, a boy with a small Beetle horn of two pointed end and wolf ears yawns, as he gets up from his bed, he rubs his eyes. He looks at the Calendar which is next to a computer, hanging from the wall between the computer desk and the closet. It's August 9th of the year 1658 in Remnant.</p><p>Alyxter said out loud, excited as he wagged his tail: "It's my birthday!"</p><p>He hears footsteps and giggling from out of his room, then the door opens, revealing two twins , a caring Wolf mother with a soft look on her face, and a Beetle Faunus father, with visible care on his son, both parents look with warmth at the birthday boy . The twins are Zen and Andre, Zen has green eyes; dark brown hair with bluish white tips, he has a few feminine traits like a softer jawline and a more slim body, his beetle mandibles are smaller than average male beetle faunus ones. Andre has orange eyes; brown hair with more warm white tips. He has shorter hair and also bigger beetle mandibles.</p><p> "Big brother! Happy birthday!" The twins said in unison tackling Alyxter back on his bed with a hug as they nuzzle on his chest, which has a bit of chest fur. "Oof! "Guys, thank you so much!" Said the oldest of the three in the room. He pats the heads of his little brothers, smiling gratefully. Orion, the father, approaches his son and lays his hand on top of the head of the birthday boy.</p><p>Orion said, happyness in his calm voice  "Happy birthday, Alyxter, my son.  After breakfast, I'll give you a special present I have made for you. "</p><p>Alyxter smiles widely at his father, running to hug him tightly "Thank you, dad. I love you."</p><p>The beetle faunus father wraps his big arms around his son with a calm and warm smile "I love you, too, son."</p><p>Lydia Irawa, the wolf faunus mother of Alyxter and the twins, holds a tray with pancakes covered in grape syrup and it also has chocolate milk. Alyxter grins, his stomach growls of hunger as he sits . Lydia says, excited and happy with her soft voice "Happy birthday! My little pup!" She lays the tray on the table next to Alyxter's bed, then hugs him tightly, rubbing her cheek against his. After a while she starts licking his ears.</p><p>The teen blushes embarrassed, feeling uncomfortable by being licked by his mother "M-Mom! I'm a little too old for that!" However, he can't help but laugh, since his mother's tongue tickles his ears. Lydia used to lick her children's ears when they were toddlers, since they would easily get their ears dirty, but now, she does it from her motherly affection. "Oh sorry, Alyxter. It's just you have grown so much since you were a little boy." she said, still having that soft smile.</p><p>She walks up to a small picture in a portrait of Alyxter when he was 6 years old, his eyes were completely black due to his part insect of faunus. Her soft look changed to one of nostalgia, some tears start showing as she sniffles.</p><p>"Uh...Mom...?" Asked a little worried the hybrid.</p><p>Lydia wipes the tears from her cheeks and eyes, turning at her worried son as she assures him she's fine "Oh, sorry dear. I just remembered old times. I'm so happy because you grew a lot."</p><p>She runs her hand through the young middle sibling's hair, and then kisses his forehead. The family goes to eat breakfast as Alyxter is smiling in joy.</p>
<hr/><p>Later, after breakfast, Alyxter and Orion exit the house. Orion carries a single edged war axe; Alyxter carries a gladius and a mac-10. Both walk through the village, whistling a simple tune. Birds are chirping, flowers blooming. The sun embraces the village with its soft warmth. Some villagers wave at Orion, who waves back, smiling.</p><p>Father and son arrive at the home of the blacksmith, where an adult woman with curly bright crimson hair is working. "Good morning, Neera!" greeted the man to the to Neera, the Blacksmith,  who looks up and smiles at Orion.</p><p>"Orion! Good morning! And hi, Alyxter, happy birthday!" Said the woman, who has a short wavy hair, with one fringe covering one of her eyes. She winks at the teen, who blushes a little and smiles.</p><p>"Hi, Mr Neera!" Alyxter still greeted without stuttering and waving his hand.</p><p>Orion then said, remembering what he came for "I'm here for the present for my birthday boy."</p><p>Chuckling, Neera turns around to look into her shop for what Orion was asking for "Heh, sure, old friend!"</p><p>The blacksmith pulls out a dark purple box with the yellow symbol of a helmet that has a horn in the middle. She then gives the box to  Orion. The tall man after turning to Alyxter, gives the box to the boy, smiling at him, he then looks at Alyxter with a serious, yet caring expression. His son looks back at him curious. The beetle faunus says to his son:</p><p>"Alyxter, this present is something I wanted to make for you for a long time, your siblings also have received theirs, given to them from me. This gift I'm giving you, is not only a weapon, but also a new part of you, an extension of your soul which will save your life, and help you save others. This is the push you deserve to advance as a future huntsman. When you hold it, and look at it, I want you to always remember, who you are. I want you to remember, that me; your mother; and your brothers and sister, will always accompany you, no matter how far you are from home or from any of us, we will be in your heart. This is... my <strong>Gift of Life</strong>."</p><p>Alyxter looks at his father with joy, slowly opening the box, excited. He gasps and lifts the weapon. It's a sword with one curved edge, the other edge has like exhaust pipes, the blade has a purple coloring and the handle has a lever connected to what looks like an engine. Next to the small engine, there's a slot for what it seems like a Dust vial or clip. There's also another smaller lever connected to the back edge of the sword which at the bottom is the edge of the head of an axe. The bottom of the blade is the head of an axe, which is face opposite to the front edge while also being part of it. He says, amazed by the weapon "D-Dad, this is...amazing! It's the best gift you gave me!"</p><p>Orion chuckles softly. Patting the boy's back and then petting his ears "Well, why don't we go and let you test it? Goodbye, Neera, thank you for your service!"</p><p>"Yeah, no problem Ori!" said the female blacksmith while returning to her work.</p><p>Alyxter and Orion walk away from the Blacksmith's shop, heading out to another place in the village. During the walk, Alyxter talks with Orion about what to eat in the village, what animal to hunt, etc.</p>
<hr/><p>After walking a few minutes, they arrive at a field with training dummies, a small arena, and weapon racks. In an arena, a young adult with a broadsword and two heavy pistols strapped on his back. Alyxter notices a beetle horn, wolf ears and tail, and finally, light brown hair with white tips, he starts running excited towards the person "Isaac!"</p><p>The young adult turns around, revealing to be Alyxter's older brother, Isaac Cosmoul (Born in 1634, October 25th). Whose face has missing beetle mandibles and many scars, the most noticeable are the scars on his eyes and his yellow eyes look like circles cut in half, matching with the scars. He says, smiling with joy "Hey, Alyx! How are you, my baby brother?" said Isaac, then hugging Alyxter while messing with his hair.</p><p>Alyxter then grabs his sword and shows it to him  "Look, dad gave me this sword? Isn't it cool!?" The excitement of Alyxter made Isaac's smile  bigger and make him let out a small laugh. He then looks at his father and says "The old man always knows how to make pretty amazing stuff." He then speaks to his father. "By the way, I went home and said hi to Mom and the two pups, Asagi said she will come with Praeor at the afternoon."</p><p>Alyxter jumps happily, excitedly saying "Yeah! This will be an amazing birthday!"</p><p>"So, why don't we train now that you have to big boy there?" Isaac said while reaching for the hilt of his broadsword.</p><p>Alyxter asks, stars in his eyes "Really!?"</p><p>The older brother nods, wielding his broadsword as the young middle brother wields his, both siblings entering the small arena.</p><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/dMN1jTHMjFw">Music: Devil May Cry 4 OST- Forza del Destino</a>
</p><p>Orion starts speaking "Remember Isaac, Alyxter has to get used to-!" but he's interrupted by Alyxter dashing, swinging his new sword at Isaac, who blocks it with no problem. The younger brother slashes at the older who blocks and parries every slash. The brothers swing their blades, clashing their weapons as they also dodge the swings that don't collide.</p><p>The broadsword wielder slashes upward twice and yells after the second upward slash: "Blast off!"</p><p>Alyxter quicksteps away then lunges at Isaac quickly. The older brother performs the same technique, both brothers stagger as the impact knocks them back off each other.</p><p>Orion then suggest to the younger hybrid "Put a Dust crystal or clip on the slot then pull the big lever!"</p><p>Alyxter does as Orion said, putting an Ice Dust clip and then pulls the front lever of the handle in his sword. The engine of the sword starts revving, the exhaust pipes release blue fire.</p><p>Orion then tells to the teen "The more you rev, the stronger the sword becomes. Without Dust it will only be for show off, Alyxter. So be careful!"</p><p>Alyxter does an horizontal slash and the slash creates a wave of Ice that pushes Isaac back, also slightly freezing him, causing his body to slow down.</p><p> "Just like in Andre's games. You are in the tutorial, ha hah!" Exclaimed Isaac comically.</p><p>Alyxter revs again his sword and lunges at Isaac, creating a beam of ice that Isaac dodges, the loose beam freezes completely a training dummy.</p><p>Isaac after that puts his sword away, grabbing his pistols and after spinning them in his hands, he aims with them at Alyxter  "Gunslinger!" The yellow eyed hybrid then opens fire. Alyxter grabs his mac-10 and opens fire while running and dodging. Some bullets collide in the shootout. Both brothers reload then keep firing, rolling and dashing. After a while , both grab their swords again and clash again.</p><p>"Blast!" Alyxter inserted a fire dust crystal and revved his sword, the blade glows a strong orange. Isaac tries to dodge it but gets hit with a combo of 5 slashes and is set on fire, letting out a cry of pain. He recovers and lunges faster, thrusting his sword with mighty force, knocking Alyxter to the edge of the arena, who lets out a yell from the attack.</p><p>Isaac then shouts "Sword master!" as his broadsword glows, he launches a flurry of stabs at Alyxter, grunting with every thrust of his blade. He finishes the flurry with a final and powerful thrust "Breakdown!"</p><p>Alyxter rolls back then charges spinning in horizontal, cutting on Isaac, he then kicks the huntsman in the face with a side kick "Begone!"</p><p>He then starts slamming the sword on Isaac, knocking him into the ground. He keeps slamming his brother on the ground intensely, pounding him with his new sword. He revs his sword and prepares a Dust charged attack, yelling  "Get lost!" which sent Isaac dragging on the floor with the slash, also setting him on fire, again.</p><p>Isaac gets up then smirks, getting on his battle stance, shouting: "Let's get this party started!"</p><p>The young huntsman dashes forward, stabbing Alyxter in the stomach, making him hold his gut in pain. Isaac attacks with quick and swift slashes of his broadsword, pushing Alyxter again at the edge of the arena. However, Alyxter ducks sliding below Isaac's arm during a slash and shoots him in the back with his mac-10, followed by him saying: "I'm over here!" He then cuts on Isaac's back with strong slashes.</p><p>"Alyxter, switch the weapon mode! Pull the other lever!" Suggested once again the father of the sparring brothers. The hybrid teen pulls the back lever in the handle of the sword. It starts transforming slowly into an axe.</p><p>"Wow, that's pretty im- Woah!" Alyxter was saying but he ducked to dodge a pair of swings from Isaac. He keeps fighting, swinging fiercely at his older brother. Now axe and sword clash, creating spark from the collision of the weapons. Isaac then knocks Alyxter out of the arena with a hit of the hilt from his broadsword. The younger hybrid falls on the ground, slowly getting up. Isaac helps Alyxter to get up and both smile.</p><p>"You've improved..." Said the young adult. Alyxter grins. But killed the joy a little by saying: "Still got a long way to my level,though" And chuckling.</p><p>The younger brother groans in a playful way, softly punching his older brother. Orion approaches his sons with a small smile "That small progress is still much, son. Remember, there is more than meets the eye in life. You did very well." The caring father puts a hand on his young son's shoulder.</p><p>Isaac asks, curious "So, what name you are gonna give it to the little present?"</p><p>Alyxter starts thinking "Hmm..." he also switches his weapon to its default mode, poking the side of his forehead in thought. His mandibles click as he thinks a name for his weapon. The boy then gets an idea "Overclocked Retribution."</p><p>Orion asks, interested by the name "Overclocked Retribution...? That's an interesting name..."</p><p>Isaac says  "It's a good name. Fits you like a glove." Then his scroll vibrates. "I hope it's Asagi..." said the young huntsman while picking up his scroll.</p><p>Then Alyxter turns to a direction, alerted, his wolf ears twitching and his beetle mandibles doing the same. Isaac does as well, gripping the hilt of his broadsword. Their father stares at where they look, despite being a strong huntsman, his senses of hearing and sight are just the same as humans, difference of sight is slightly worse than average people. However, his other senses are better, like touch, taste and smell. Orion also has such improvements in his touch he can detect beings through vibrations. The father of the two brothers feels the vibrations coming from far, where there's just the woods out of the village.</p><p>Orion said, noticing his sons's alarmed behvaior "I'll tell the guards to patrol the surroundings." looking at Isaac, he asks "Could you pass the day with Alyxter while i'm away, Isaac?"</p><p>Isaac responds, saying  "Sure!" And he looks at his younger brother  "Come on! Let's go hunting, little brother! I think it's time you face your first Grimm" Orion walks off after patting Alyxter's head, heading to another direction.</p><p>Alyxter pumps his fist in the air, grinning  "Yeah!" With that said, both brothers head out of the arena.</p>
<hr/><p>Isaac and Alyxter are walking down a path, not far away from the village, where Slimes bounce around, green ,blue, and few purple ones, they all aimlessly hopped around. Alyxter stops to pat one small green slime, which wiggles and  then bounces away.</p><p>Isaac speaks with hilarity, remembering a funny situation "They always try to barge in through this way, bastards once bit Asagi in the butt." (Laughing)</p><p>Alyxter only said "Ouch."</p><p>Isaac then added "She kicked me in the nuts that day for laughing."</p><p>Alyxter asks while holding his laughter "Wait really?"</p><p>Isaac sighs, responding slightly amused "Yeah."</p><p>The younger brother starts laughing. Then they hear a roar as a few slimes are seen thrown away to their direction, one of the slimes flattens on the grass.  The two brothers look at the direction where the roar came from, seeing a big quadruped Grimm with a three mandibles and insect arms coming out of its back. It has five eyes and many horns. The creature growls while stepping on the slimes, killing them, from the crushed slimes, orbs of their same color leave them and fly away into the woods.</p><p>Isaac unsheates his broadsword and tells to his brother about the creature "An Emperor, those Grimm are a medium level threat, let me take care of it and stay away, brother!"</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5jNlLbTN5w">Music: Psycho Siren from Devil May Cry 1</a>
</p><p>Alyxter doesn't listen to his brother, revving Overclocked Retribution with Water Dust as he charges at the big Grimm and jumps, landing with a descending slash that soaks and pushes the Grimm away. Alyxter switches Dust from Water to Earth and revs O.R. again, feeling his skin get harder.</p><p>Isaac reachs out to his brother "Alyxter, don't!"</p><p>The Emperor uses its arms to stab Alyxter, piercing into his skin with each stab. It then slaps him with its tail. Alyxter grits his teeth while grunting "Hnggh!" The hybrid attacks at the Grimm, but the creature doesn't react to his attack and slaps him away, scratching his chest. Isaac slashes at its feet, dodging the clawed paws and bites of the Emperor. Both brothers use their swords, trying to cut through the skin of the massive Grimm. The blades barely scratch on the hard surface of the monster. The beast tries to whip Isaac away, however, the young huntsman does a simple maneuver that surprises his younger brother with two words:</p><p>"Royal Guard!" He blocks the blow with his Aura focused in his hand, the tail stops moving and the Emperor is stunned from the block.</p><p>Alyxter takes this chance to keep slashing at the monster fiercely. Isaac starts shooting with his dual pistols at the Emperor. -"Ravager!" The young hybrid  says as he transforms his weapon to Axe mode, bringing heavy strikes on the face of the creature. Which snaps out of its stun, using the arms to cut the brothers away. The two brothers shoot at it with their weapons, but the skin is too hard for the bullets, it scratches the two brothers viciously. Isaac and Alyxter block the most they can of the Emperor's claw and bladed arms attacks.</p><p>"Blast off!" With an ascending slash, Isaac knocks the beast away, Alyxter revs again with ice dust and slams the axe on the ground, freezing the Emperor's feet. The Emperor roars as tentacles with sharp ends come out the back of the monster and thrust towards the brothers to stab them. Isaac blocks the tentacles away while Alyxter uses Overclocked Retribution to hit the body of the dark beast.</p><p>Alyxter shouts, adrenaline rushing through his body "Shatter!" He charges aura into his axe and swings it to one of the Emperor's hind legs, breaking it. The monster breaks away from the ice and starts scratching and slashing with its tentacles at the brothers, who fight back as much as they can but they still get cut and scratched. It spins and knocks the brothers away. Alyxter crashes into a tree, while Isaac hits a rock and breaks it into pieces. The Emperor sprints at Alyxter and pounces on him with its mouth wide open, the hybrid strikes the monster with his axe, breaking off one of the mandibles. The beast roars in pain and tries to bite on him again, Alyxter stops the mandibles from feasting on him blocking it with his axe, with that chance he aims his mac at the interior of the Emperor's mouth and pulls the trigger, shooting all the clip into the throat of the creature.</p><p>The  gun runs out of ammo, but the bullets were enough to make the Grimm being shoved off Alyxter and knocked away , who gets up sending slashes at the monster again. "Slicer!"</p><p>Once switching back to sword mode, he stabs into one of its eyes after many swings and pushes deeper until the Emperor pushes him and starts attacking with the tentacles faster. The teen lets out a small cry of pain "Gah! Ough!" The tentacles cut more on Alyxter as he focuses in fighting back,  walking  away as he slashes at the vicious beast, suddenly... </p><p>"Sword master!" A grunt is heard "Sting!" Isaac then rams the Emperor, piercing with his broadsword through the body, all the way through and pinning it against a tree. Alyxter reloads his mac-10 and fires again at the head of the beast, making it growl and cry out in a mix of pain &amp; anger. The older brother throws the Emperor away against a tree, pulling the sword out of the beast's side as black blood drips from the blade. The young hybrid shoots at the knees of the dark beast with his machine pistol, he charges at the now wounded and bleeding beast.</p><p> "Clock-wise!" Performing a clock-wise slash at the huge beast's skull, Alyxter decapitates the monster, the dark blood gushing out of the monster's neck. However the body slowly gets up and starts transforming itself, bending its limbs in weird and horrid ways, the tentacles help the Emperor shift its body as it stands up on two legs.</p><p>Isaac says, surprised "It can't be!" he slashes at the transforming monster, slowing down the shifting.  "Alyxter go back to the village! You're just dead weight!"</p><p>Alyxter responds saying "No, I can't leave you alone!"</p><p>"Go get dad, I'll hold the thing here! Go!" Isaac said while keeping slow the transformation of the God Emperor</p><p>Alyxter  grunts and runs past the transforming Emperor, dodging the tentacles. Isaac shoots at the creature that is halfway humanoid yet taller than him. From afar, human silhouettes watch Alyxter running to the direction of the village. The young hybrid has this feeling of being watched and he shoots his machine pistol at where he asumes are his stalkers.</p>
<hr/><p>Alyxter arrives at the village, his father is talking with the chief of the village guards at the entrance. He sprints at Orion, panting, this alerts his father, who looks concerned at his son.</p><p> "Alyxter, where is-?" Orion asked but was interrupted by his son.</p><p>Alyxter asnwered "Grimm, an Emperor! It started transforming and Isaac is holding it off himself."</p><p>Orion  starts heading out of the village, Axe in hand "You stay here in the village, go home and get your wounds treated!"</p><p>The hybrid of beetle-wolf faunus heads to his home, sprinting again. After his speedrun to the house, he opens the door forcefully, startling his mother and brothers.</p><p>Lydia approaches her son who just arrived, deeply worried "Alyxter! What happened, dear!?" she asked.</p><p>Alyxter answers "Grimm..." He pants "Isaac..." Then coughs "I need to help him but dad sent me back here to get treated."</p><p>The twins bring a first aid kit and comfort Alyxter while their mother starts treating Alyxter's wounds, applying Aura to help the treatment.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/-tEIErTP2j8">Music: DMC 4- Bianco Angelo theme</a>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Isaac is fighting against the Emperor, which completed it's transformation into a God Emperor: A Grimm armor that is 3,40 meters tall, the helmet has many horns bending to the back, a face which only has the zone of the eyes exposed. The armor body has mostly bones and also the exposed parts with tentacles wrapped aorund them, the weapon of the God Emperor is a double edged sword with hook like tips of the blade; the bones are black instead of white, leaving the monster to have mostly red and their eyes glow an ominous violet. A God Emperor, Monstrosity Class Grimm. Threat level High. The monster grunts.</p><p>Isaac gets hit by the weapon of the monster releasing a pained "Oh!" He grunts after getting knocked into a tree by the sword of the Grimm Armor, which slowly steps closer to him. However, before the dark armor can lift their sword, an axe hits their knee and it returns to the hand of Orion, who arrived holding a customized FAL that has a grenade launcher attached.</p><p>Orion asks "Isaac, why didn't you use your semblance!?" His tone tells he is angry for his son's incompetence.</p><p>Isaac coughs a little then says "Good question...I forget I have it sometimes."</p><p>Orion: orders to him "Do it!"</p><p>Isaac's aura manifests as his eyes glow, yellow Aura wings form and his sword glows the same color. Glowing tears leave Isaac's eyes, however these tears instead of falling to the ground start launching themselves at the God Emperor. Isaac's semblance; Lacrime Angelo. It expands the capabilites of his Aura and use it on his eyes, his lacrimal glands start working on their own without stopping until he desactivates his semblance or gets too tired to use it, thus letting him use his tears as deadly projectiles. It enables him to use a mysterious pair of Wings and he also gains a toughness and speed boost.</p><p>Isaac shoots his now deadly tears while slashing at the God Emperor. Orion attacks the walking Grimm armor from behind with swift and precise strikes. The young huntsman flies around the monster, slashing hastily at them. His father shoots, getting him cover fire, a few guards join the battle, shooting their weapons at the huge Grimm creature..</p><p>Pestered by the incoming and swarming attacks, the God Emperor yells in anger, stomping on the ground to push back Orion and the guards, Isaac shoots with his pistols at the creature, the bullets became deadly bolts thanks to his Semblance, which each gradually pushes against the walking armor.</p><p>Isaac says with his voice having a strange reverb "<strong>Gunslinger!</strong>"</p><p>Stopping the fire, Isaac starts charging Aura into his pistols, he flies while kicking at the God Emperor and gliding across it. Orion shoots a grenade at the back of the Monstrosity class Grimm, making it stagger forward, Isaac kicks it into the air then opens fire rapidly, shooting charged shots at the God Emperor. He then asked, mockingly "<strong>Wasn't that ticklish, big guy?</strong>"</p><p>Flying forward, the hybrid huntsman  lunges at the chest of the grimm armor, piercing into it and cutting some tentacles under the armor. He twists his broadsword inside of the monstrosity's chest, making it howl and roar in pain, as it tries to shake him off and hit him away. Taking advantage of the situation, Orion and the village guards start attacking at the God Emperor's legs and back, slowly breaking into it. The monster tries to pry off the huntsmen and the guards, swinging its sword which hits them and cuts them, but they still keep attacking, also parrying the heavy swings of the creature. It pushes everyone off using the tentacles from under itself, cutting on their skins. Isaac stops himself mid-air, grunting and growling.</p><p> "<strong>Let's turn up the volume, old man!</strong>" Taunts Isaac to his son.</p><p>Orion just responds with "Fine, try to not get hit by me, son!" The veins of the older huntsman start to stand out with a light blue glow, his pupils having the same color while his eyes glow a golden shinning.</p>
<hr/><p>Back at Gernitane, Alyxter is still catching his breath, bandages and band aids on his wounds and cuts, his aura helping his body recover itself.  He pants with every pause while he speaks "I need...to help Isaac..."</p><p>His mother, Lydia, holds his shoulders concerned, having a soft worried look on her eyes. Concerned she said "I can't let you go like this, yet. You haven't even recovered halfway. Come on sweetie, let me give you something to drink. She heads to the kitchen to prepare a hot drink. Alyxter sighs, his tail waging nervously as his beetle mandibles twitch, Zen and Andre look at their older brother concerned.</p><p>Zen tries to calm down his older sibling "Big brother, dad will help Isaac. He's the strongest man we know here, remember all the stories he told us?"</p><p>Alyxter smiles lightly "The stories...yeah, I do."  And starts calming down a little. But then, he realizes he forgot to tell the guards about someone watching him, that feeling that made him react by shooting. He runs out of the house, to the village's security station. His mother tries to run after him, calling out worried "Alyxter!" She grabs the twins's hands and the three follow Alyxter.</p><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/pCfAHQgx5tE">Music: Honkai Impact 3rd- Echo</a>
</p><p>At the security station of Gernitane, Alyxter arrives, panting, two guards with LMG look at him, startled by seeing a bandaged boy run to the station, especially one of Orion's kids.</p><p>A male guard asks "Kid, what are you doing here? Your father told you to go rest."</p><p>Alyxter answers, panting "I need to speak to the chief, I was being followed while coming here."</p><p>A female guard says "It could have been Grimm, they won't get past us, we promise."</p><p>The teen looks at both, very sure of what he is saying "No, their stares felt...living, as if people were watching me from afar, I even heard a voice when I shot at them."</p><p>The male guard then puts two and two, remembering a few things: "...Alright, boy. I think that's more than enough to be alerted, after all, you are Orion's son and we already got reported these kind of...encounters...I'll call the chief." Turning around, the male guard walks inside the station, leaving Alyxter a little confused.</p><p>Alyxter asks, curious "Really?"</p><p>The female guard responds in a serious tone "We already got told something similar a few times before, lately."</p><p>"Alyxter!"</p><p>"Big brother!"</p><p>Lydia and the twins call out to the teen. The three arrive behind Alyxter, making him turn around. The female guard smiles softly.</p><p>The hybrid teen looks down "Sorry mom, I just had to tell the guards about this!" Lydia then asks "What happened? Grimm?" Her son responds "No...people watching from afar." Which makes her remember that she felt like being watched  "So...you had that feeling, too?" The 16 years old teen asks, raising an eyebrow, the gesture copied by his wolf ears "You did, mom?"</p><p>Sighing, the mother of the three hybrids kneels in front of the oldest of them. "I felt like being watched and even reacted like you did. I threw rocks at them and ran back home."</p><p>Alyxter then asks "Wait, wasn't that the past week?" To which his mother says "That's right, darling."</p><p>The female guard gets into the conversation, a serious expression on her face  "I think I'm having a bad feeling about t-" Suddenly, the distant sound of a horn is heard, making everyone be alarmed, the guards lift their weapons alerted. Alyxter grips Overclocked Retribution's handle while Lydia hugs the twins close.</p><p>"It has to be them!" Alyxter exclaims. Shooting from the direction of the entrance he came through can be heard, as guards ride horses carrying various weapons. Alyxter can feel vibrations of heavy steps, and also hear many warcries. He also can hear roaring... "They brough... beasts?" Asked the boy, alerted by this. He starts sprinting to the entrance of the village, holding tight his sword and revving it with fire Dust. Lydia stares at her son running off to fight. "Alyxter!" She called out, but he kept moving "He's just like his father..." She said quietly.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue Arc;Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/-tEIErTP2j8">Music: DMC 4-Bianco Angelo</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back with Isaac and his father, Orion. Both and a few village guards are fighting a tall Grimm Armor, called God Emperor; an evolution of the former Emperor Grimm, a four legged beasts with three mandibles and insectoid arms. The monster had pushed the group away and forced Orion to activate his semblance.</em>
</p><p>Scarabeo D'oro, Orion's semblance. It enhances his endurance; he becomes heavier and harder to push and lift off. His beetle mandibles and horn can absorb Dust, letting him supercharge his body and weapons. His eyes glow a golden glow while it's active. Glaring at the God Emperor, Orion grips his axe tightly then Beetle wings extend from his back, he starts hissing at the tall monster in front of him, which is trying to build itself back using its tentacles. Orion charges at the creature, slamming his axe with an ascending strike, followed by five horizontal blows and finishing the combo with a descending strike that deformates even more the thing. The Deformed God Emperor attacks Isaac and Orion with its tentacles; the two huntsmen defend each other with smooth team attacks. But the tentacles catch up to them and hit them quickly, both block the attacks barely getting hit, now. The guards just stand there, scared of the monster they were facing, however, one starts shooting, followed by the others that give supporting fire to the huntsmen. Each, grabbing an Ice Dust from their belts, they put the crystals into their weapons and channel part of their Aura into their weapons. They both charge, synchronized.</p><p>"<strong>Sub-Zero!</strong>" Orion yells while using Ice  Dust to freeze one half of the beast.</p><p>"<strong>Chill down</strong>!" as he yells that, Isaac creates a wave slash of Ice with the same type of Dust, freezing the other half. After that, he turns to the village guards, that were just staring impressed.  "<strong>Hey! Good job, you go back, we'll finish this no- huh?</strong>" Then a battle horn is heard from the direction of Gernitane.</p><p>Orion looked at the source of the noise, concerned "<strong>The village, is under attack! Fall back, we have to defend our home</strong>!" Isaac and Orion carry the guards and get up in the air, flapping their wings. Isaac before they leave throws sticky grenades at the frozen Grimm they were fighting. The satisfying sound of the explosives blowing up to pieces the former God Emperor lets both father and son take off and fly back to the village.</p><hr/><p>At the entrance, the village guards of Gernitane are battling against raiders with Grimm masks and some ride large wolves while fighting, the guards use their guns to keep out the attackers. Alyxter arrives, holding his sword Overclocked Retribution out, which has flames coming out of the exhaust pipes and engulfing the blade. He revs it more, the flames growing stronger and brighter. Some raiders approach him with thier weapons out, he glares at them. "I won't let you get away with this, messing with my home was your grave mistake!"</p><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/EiVm_WbzVks">Music: DMC 4- The Time Has Come</a>
</p><p>Three raiders with blunt melee weapons approach him as the others shoot their guns. Alyxter dodges the bullets by rolling away, then knocks the blunt raiders with a burning slash that engulfs them in flames, he dashes past them and starts attaking the gun raiders with his mac-10. He takes one down then  slashes at one,  snatching an assault rifle from the gun raider and shooting into her stomach a few bullets, he kicks her into a stand then keeps attacking the gun wielders, he blocks the bullets of a gunner that carries a smg, he cuts his left leg then impales his right shoulder, followed by shooting at one raider carrying a bolt action rifle. The assault rifle runs out of ammo, so Alyxter smashes it on an invader's head who tried to stab him with a dagger. He jumps to dodge the shots of more raiders, who end up shooting at each other.</p><p> "Go away!" With one  hard slash, the hybrid sends a few marauders flying, not literally, and he jumps to slash at them continuosly mid-air. "Helicopter!" He starts spinning in the air, slashing at the seemingly floating raiders hastily. After many slashes, he unloads the rest of the clip of his mac into the raiders then lands on one that was fighting two village guards, crushing her. Alyxter blocks a spear thrust with his machine pistol, which breaks. Glaring at the spearmen raider, Alyxter  slashes at him, now annoyed by having his machine pistol broken, after getting stabbed by the spear and cutting on the marauder, he breaks the spear and smashes his broken mac against the marauder's face,  destroying both. He blocks in time a scimitar and clashes O.R against the curved blade, the raider of the scimitar is a tought opponent for Alyxter.</p><p> "Spin!" Revving the sword, Alyxter spins it like a fan against the marauder, knocking the scimitar off his hands and slicing on him, he then side kicks the raider in the face.</p><p> "Die!" A female marauder yells and slashes with her daggers at Alyxter, who blocks and starts parrying the jabs and stabs of the female raider. He cuts her cheek; in response she stabs with both dagger into his chest, making the hybrid growl.</p><p>"Get off my face!" He performs a high roller slash, followed by another spin slash, which gets both higher, he keeps slashing on the female raider then brings her down with a heavy blow. He lands again and slashes at two raiders. As he keeps fighting, some marauders that ride the large wolves manage to enter the village and start robbing into the town. The villagers start using their own weapons to defend themselves as the bandits slip into Gernitane. Alyxter switches to axe mode, slamming the weapon on the ground to shake the marauders surrounding him off their balance, he grabs a revolver from a downed raider, and starts another gunfight.</p><p>"Timber!" With a low swing at the legs, the hybrid trips the bandits and delivers a heavy blow, stacking them on the head of his axe, then he throws them at a wolf rider, knocking all of them out. His ears perk of as he dashes back to dodge a heavy attack from a tall woman with a claymore.</p><p>"Surrender to the Branwen Tribe or per- Gah" The woman started to speak but she was interrupted.</p><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/2YcyJdJ4ZAc">Music: Postal Paradise Lost- Boss Battle Music 1</a>
</p><p>Alyxter interrupted her with a shot to the gut, which didn't pierce into her stomach. "Branwen Tribe? Thanks for the name, now I know who to report to the police...after I put you all in a huge net." </p><p>The tall woman with the massive weapon exclaims, outraged "You need some discipline, punk!"</p><p>Alyxter revs his swords "I won't surrender to a bunch of criminals. So bring it, you thot!"</p><p>The two circle each other as the guards and bandits fight intensely. The woman speaks responding at Alyxer "Pretty rich coming from a faunus hybrid."</p><p> "What do you mean with that?" The boy asks, still circling around the female.</p><p>Smirking the brute insults him "You animals deserve to be in cages, that is what I mean. You're no better than us, you little beast."</p><p>Switching O.R to sword mode, Alyxter inserts a Wind Dust crystal into his weapon, he revs it as currents of wind surround him,. "That's pretty retrograde, muscle woman. Are you like a century old?"</p><p>Offended, the woman grunts, getting into a battle stance. "You've gotten a loose tongue, let's see if you can keep that attitude after I cut it out."</p><p>"So you can pleasure yourself with it? Yeah....no, you got your own." The young hybrid retorts.</p><p>A warcry comes from the female's mouth as she swings her claymore at the hybrid, who blocks it, the wind dust made the clash release wind slashes that cut on the woman's skin. "You little pest are going to hell!" The woman loudly says.</p><p>"Take me there yourself, you bitch!" He told the woman, provoking her.</p><p>Alyxter and the female brute slash at each other, one dodges, the other blocks. Alyxter's wind Dust powered blade keeps cutting all over the Branwen Brute, leaving many gashes on ther sturdy skin, ripping part of her clothes open and scratching her mask. The claymore of the woman manages to hit the young boy, knocking him a few meters away, he slashes at a few bandits that tried to sneak on him, knocking them into some of their fellow comrades. He turns and rolls away  to avoid a descending slash from the Branwen Brute's claymore, who laughs "I'll crush you, you insect! Hahahaha!"</p><p>The woman's laughter accompanied by the sound of the claymore being dragged  keeps Alyxter alerted, who jumps then switches to axe mode, he lands a hard blow on the brute's cheek, followed by a strike to the leg, his attacks are interrupted by a sudden thrust of the claymore coming from the tall woman.</p><p>"Tch, damn slugger woman." He dashes past her, landing a strike to her side that makes her cough, she responds with a wild claymore swing that knocks Alyxter back, he feels a long cut along his chest, his aura manages to seal it before it bleeds. Growling, the boy steps on the woman's knee then backflip-kick her into the air "Time to fly!" He uses the remaining Wind Dust energy to thrusts his sword and send the female Branwen Brute flying outside of the village. Alyxter kneels then looks around, seeing the guards being overrun by the Branwen Tribe as they slowly fall heavily wounded, a few are already dying. "Isaac, Dad, where are you?"</p><p>Suddenly a pair of rockets hit and blow up many bandits, then heavy gunshots almost mute the sounds of the invasion as Branwen members fall dead to the ground.</p><p>"What the...hell?" the young faunus hybrid was asking as heavy footsteps are heard behind him.</p><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/Aqk7x_w1H98">Music: The only thing they fear, is You- Mick Gordon</a>
</p><p>"Huh?" He then feels the presence of a familiar person, he looks to the source of the presence to see a tall male figure with a dark purple armor, the bronze colored visor reveals most of the face in sight, at the sides, big and sharp beetle mandibles come out, a long horn  divided into three sharp ends, and at the back, a wolf tail. Spikes are visible coming out of the armor; the metalic suit has dark gray shoulder plates, golden abdomen plate, gray  boots and the gloves have some gold inside the gray; deep scratches and some dirt, with dry blood stains on it. Then the man in front of Alyxter looks at him, the young boy stares at the tall man, then gasps "Praeor?"</p><p>"Brother, stay back, I sense a lot of Grimm, there's more than meets the eye here." The Grimm Slayer, Praeor Cosmoul, 35 years old (Born in January 21th of year 1623). The oldest of the Cosmoul siblings and the most powerful of the 6. He uses a special backpack that can store more than what common backpacks carry. Praeor grabs a double barreled shotgun from his back, he notices Grimm also arriving but not attacking the bandits.</p><p>"Something is wrong." He points out, kicking a beowolf to pieces with a single kick, he approaches the struggling guards, ordering them to retreat "Fall back, I'll take care of this." He aims and shoots at the crowd of invaders, killing many with that single shot, Beowolves sprint and try to punch at him, but he shoves them away, an Ursa with its pack tries to overrun him, but he manages to keep all the Grimm off him. He reloads while punching and shoving the monsters, after that he shoots again, the sheer firepower of the shotgun tears through the creatures of darkness. The bandits shoot at Praeor, but he runs around, switching weapons to a machine gun, opening fire with a deadly accuracy at the raiders and creatures. Alyxter watches, taking cover as he admires his eldest brother rampage through the Grimm and Branwen bandits.</p><p>"Die." He says as he rips in half a Branwen Tribe member then shoots a rocket with his rocket launcher at an Ursa Major. The bandits still go past him, however, a shadow dashes at blinding speeds between the group of bandits, then slashes appear around them, followed by a violet explosion than shreds the bandits. Then a female woman with light gray armor and a dark purple skin-tight below the armor appears in front of Alyxter. The woman has mask covering her mouth, at the sides of the mask, beetle mandibles almost as large as Praeor's come twitch, her eyes are Golden with each having a ring of aquamarine around a glowing pupil. Her hair is an almost black dark violet with white tips, a horn with hooks at the back and very few violet stripes in vertical. Asagi Irawa, "The Shadow Huntress", born in July 29th of 1637.</p><p>"Alyxter, my little brother!" The huntress yells while hugging the young teen, despite having killed a large group of bandits just a moment ago, and like any clingy big sister, Asagi accidentally shoved his little brother's face against her cleavage, lucky for both, the breastplate was there, Alyxter was glad he felt the cold metallic breastplate, he never felt uncomfortable being shoved between Asagi's...assets. -"It's good to see you, too. Asagi."</p><p>Praeor shreds to pieces a pack of creeps with a chainsaw, then impales a bandit with it and revs it, sawing on her gut. He puts the chainsaw on his pack, changing back to his double barreled shotgun, blowing the skulls of a bunch of raiders. He looks to the entrance to see humanoid people with purple eyes and Grimm armor, they carry big war-axes and have large horns coming out of their skull, some are femenine while others masculine. Heretix, Fallen class Grimm, Threat Level: Medium High.</p><p>"Join, us!" The leader of the Heretix tries to offer to the armored huntsman, who responds wih -"I'm not giving away my soul to be what I swore to destroy."</p><p>"Our mistress would have loved to have you join her..." A female fallen warrior said. Then, the Heretix's charge at Praeor, who holds his double barreled shotgun with one hand and with the other holds his chainsaw, he starts carnaging through the Fallen type monsters, former people that once had lives and souls, now slaves to the creatures of Grimm, pawns of the darkness.</p><p>"I have to help him, stay back, Alyxter!" Exclaims Aasgi while ordering her younger brother.</p><p>The boy starts distancing himself from the battle "Right!"</p><p>Asagi dashes holding her ninja sword out, shadow warping behind one Heretix, cutting on his back with many deep slashes, then shadow slasing through him. Praeor punches a hole through a female Heretix's chest, then crushes her heart, behind him, his chainsaw got stuck in a male Heretix's skull, he shoots at the legs of another fallen warrior then kicks him and sends him crashing against a limping beowolf.</p><p>A loud cawing is heard, a Nevermore arrives with its flock, they massive birds shoot their feathers at the village, in retaliation, some of the guards use their LMG's to fire back at the flock of flying monsters. Praeor throws a dead Heretix to a Nevermore, knocking the evil bird down as it crashes on a pack of beowolves. Asagi decapitates another Heretix, having already some scratches and bruises on her, Praeor gets hit a couple of times by the axes of the Grimm warriors, he counter attacks delivering a hard punch charged with Aura, which makes its force spread and damage the other grimm. Asagi stabs repeatedly a Heretix behind Praeor.</p><p>As the Heretix's and other Grimm with also bandits among them surround the siblings, aura infused proyectiles rain upon the monsters, both Praeor and Asagi look at the source of the proyectiles. Isaac and Orion arrive, shooting their guns at the large groups of monsters. Isaac lands with a heavy slash that creates a row of geysers, knocking more Branwen members out of the ground, he unleashes a storm of quick and deadly slashes between the raiders and creatures of darkness. Orion rams the  Heretix's, tearing them apart from his sheer force, often impaling a few with his horn.  Asagi smiles while Praeor keeps shooting with his rocket launcher at the incoming monsters. The village guards keep fighting and defend the other entrances of the village.</p><hr/><p>"I have to check on mom and the boys!" Alyxter said, grabbing a pump action shotgun form the ground and some ammo, the hybrid goes to his house, dialing his mother's number to call her with his scroll. "Answer, mom, please!" His weapon, Overclocked Retribution, on his back, still has some Wind Dust power. As he runs, his call is answered, the soft and sweet voice of his mother relieving him.</p><p> "Alyxter! Are you alright!? Dear, you worried me! You shouldn't have run over there to fight, there are Grimm trying to swarm the village!" The woman told to the teen.</p><p>He responds, already aware of what his mother said "I know, mom, they are somehow helping the bandits. Where are Zen and Andre!?"</p><p>"They are helping by giving ammo and other supplies to the guards and anyone who is fighting, we are at home, the boys went to the southern security station! Come here, son, please!" Exclaimed Lydia. The distress in his mother's voice makes Alyxter tense up...it <strong>alerts</strong> him. He runs faster, something inside of him starts sparking with his anger and fear.-"I'm on my way! Hold on there!"</p><p>He hangs the call and sprints the fastest he has ever done. Around him, villagers and guards are grabbing weapons or helping others barricade their homes, some wounded guards are taken to the medical station. The surrouding sounds of gunshots and the many noises of Grimm only boost him more, sharp claws stick out of his fingers, his teeth become more visible as his beetle mandibles move intensely.</p><p>At the Cosmoul-Irawa house, Lydia is putting on some battle gear, light armor, it's pink colored with some white parts to make the outfit not too pink. Her ears are down from all the worry, she perks up her ears when hearing the arrival of the twins, who are panting and sweating, she runs up to them holding a water bottle. Zen drinks first, followed by Andre then vice-versa. The mother gives instructions to the twins "Listen, Alyxter will get here and take care of you, I will go help Dad and your brothers and sister."</p><p>"But what if something happens to you?" Asked Andre to the wolf faunus woman, worried.  Lydia stares at both, with a little sadness in her eyes "My pups, sometimes Mom and Dad have to take those risks to save lives, it's what heroes do."</p><p>"Please, don't let anything happen to you or dad, or our brothers." Andre said -"I promise."- Lydia responded, putting her hands on the twins's shoulders.</p><p>"But can't we help!?" Asked Zen, frustrated of leaving his family behind in a fight. Lydia responded to this saying: "It would be too dangerous for you."</p><p>"Not if we fight together, like a family." Said a familiar young voice.</p><p>The three look at the front door, spotting Alyxter, who is panting and his purple eyes have a faint glow. After catching his breath he speaks again "I won't leave my family to fight alone, not now, or ever..."</p><p>"Alyxter..." Lydia said, staring concerned yet impressed at her son.</p><p>Alyxter's tail moves as his mandibles click  "Let's go defend Gernitane." He looks at the three with a burning determination. They all stare at him for a minute, after that, the mother and the twins nod, heading to the entrance of the village where the rest of their family is fighting.</p><hr/><p>At the entrance of Gernitane Orion, Praeor, Isaac and Asagi are still fending off the Grimm and the members of the Branwen Tribe with the help of the village guards of the sector. Asagi gets tackled by an Alpha Beowolf which has her arms pinned, it opens its mouth wide, but before it mauls her, many needles and a few throwing knives knock it off her, followed by Lydia chopping it with her long claws. Lydia's Semblance is Ferocity, it lets her enter into a feral stage that sharpens her claws and teeth, also making her more agile.</p><p>"Mom!" Asagi exclaimed, happy to see her mother, yet surprised to see her fighting alongside them with Alyxter and the twins.</p><p>"Asagi, it's good to see you, sweetie! But now let's just fight these monsters!" Asagi told to her daughter.</p><p>Jumping  to avoid a Beowolf attack, Zen throws his throwable knives at the beast's skull then stomps on them to dig deeper into the head of the monster. Andre uppercuts a creep, sending a flurry of fists on it while it's mid-air, then kicking it into an Ursa's leg, which Alyxter was fighting. Praeor snatches the axe from a Heretix and kills him and many bandits with a wide swing that cuts their waists apart.</p><p>Isaac  uses a dead bandit to slide between the other bandits and the Grimm, shooting his dual wielded handguns "Woo hoo-hoo-hoo-hooo!"</p><p>Orion shoots a grenade into a bandit's stomach then kicks him away, into a herd of creeps, blowing all of them up. As the family and the village guards fight against the bandits of the Branwen Tribe and the Grimm. A Female wearing a Grimm skull as mask with red and black clothes; raven colored hair, and carrying a scabbard with a single edged sword walks up to the fight, accompanied by four God Emperors.</p><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/pRKPqQyIzA8">Music: DMC3- Vergil Battle Theme #1</a>
</p><p> "Raven?" Asked Orion, surprised, to not say that he was shocked.</p><p>Lydia asked, just as shocked as her husband "Raven Branwen?" The siblings look at the masked woman after hearing their parents.</p><p>Praeor said, after reloading his shotgun "It can't be..." - "Did they...get her?" asked Isaac. Asagi and her younger brothers stayed silent, the village guards, bandits and Grimm stopped fighting at that entrance.</p><p>One of the guards asked "The third member of Team STRQ!?"</p><p>Alyxter was confused, he was wondering who was this woman his parents apparently know  "Raven Branwen...STRQ?" He asked.</p><p>Andre asked: "How do mom and dad know her?" As he stared at the weapon of the bandit leader.</p><p>The woman slowly walks into the entrance of the village, unsheating her sword from the scabbard, the God Emperors following behind her, however, they kept moving past the masked woman, lifting their blades to attack the two adults.</p><p>The beetle faunus and the wolf faunus jumped out of the way of the descending blades of the monstruous armors. Praeor opens fire with his machine gun at the masked woman, but she deflected the bullets of his machine gun effortlessly. The woman slashes diagonally at him, her attack blocked by Praeor's wrist, followed by a jab from him, who she blocks.</p><p>"Scum." Raven said, slashing faster at the armored young huntsmanm then she blocked a thrust attack from Isaac.</p><p>The broadsword wielding huntsman clashed his weapon against Raven's from behind, Praeor throwing strong punches at her. Asagi and Lydia tag to fight one God Emperor, Asagi turning into a shadow and appearing on the monster's shoulder. The young huntress began hacking on the  head and back, warping from many angles while cutting at them.  Meanwhile, Alyxter threw a cart at the God Emperor he and the twins are fighting, distracting it as Zen attacked at the legs, Andre would impulse himself off a bandit to dropkick at the massive armor's back.</p><p>"Rakusenka!" Asagi yelled, weighting herself down to land and create a shadow shockwave that makes the God Emperor she and her mother fight lose its balance, Lydia takes advantage to attack viciously with her claws. Asagi's semblance, Shady Blade: Permits her to bled in the shadows to use them as portals in a medium range (Around 2 kilometers), and also coat her weapons in shadow to deal dark damage, inflicting a kind of burn effect on who she hits. This can also be applied to her to perform shockwaves and additional damage (between some other effects) in combat.</p><p>"Blast off!" Isaac shouted, launching Raven skyward, she spins backward to block his slashes, then swinging back her blade at him. Praeor grabs his rocket launcher, firing a homing rocket to which Isaac pushes Raven mid-air towards it. The masked woman cut slices the rocket in half, both halves exploding behind Isaac. Praeor gets caught by the fourth God Emperor, but he shoots it in the face with his shotgun, blowing up most of its face. He then repeatedly punches the hand of the fourth God Emperor.</p><p>With a low blow of his axe, Orion damages the tibia of the  monstrosity class Grimm (1st God Emperor of the 4) he is fighting. Then uses his FAL to tear holes into the chest of the monster. The village guards and other armed villagers are fighting the Grimm and the rest of the bandit tribe at the background.</p><p>"Die." Raven coldly ordered to Isaac while delivering a current of slashes at him, which managed to cut on him. Isaac retaliates with a stinger thrust pushing her after landing a blow on her chest. Growling, the masked woman attacked fiercely, pushing him with her  stronger attacks.</p><p>Zen and Andre have the 3rd God Emperor confused with their tag team attacks, sometimes switching sides, to avoid the fast yet deadly attacks of the creature. Alyxter blocks most attacks, then without realising, he used the remaining Wind Dust power to cut most of the tentacles below the amor of the armor, making it woobly as it hits the twins and knocks them away. This pissed off Alyxter, making him jump on the God Emperor and stab Overclocked Retribution into its skull or helmet. He uses it to stay latched onto the monster then starts colliding his fist against the creature's face, charging aura into every punch.</p><p>Asagi gets kicked by the second God Emperor, she managed to make an Aura barrier around her body to reduce the damage, but the pain still stings on her. Lydia charges Aura into her knee, and proceeded to smash it against the belly of the 2nd God Emperor, letting out a pissed off snarl, the knee assault dented the gut of the armor and made a bulge at the monster's lumbar zone.</p><p>The 4th God Emperor is trying to ram Praeor but ends up crashing into a few carts and a watch tower which falls down on it, Praeor changes his rocket launcher to missile mode. He fires 4 homing missiles at the God Emperor that is trying to get up from the wood that fell on it, the missiles explode and tear most of the armor, exposing the tentacled body of the creature. The armored huntsman grabs his chainsaw from the skull of the Heretix he killed and revs it, jumping high onto the tentacle monster.</p><p>"Rip and Tear!" Praeor yelled before chain-sawing on to the God Emperor,  swinging his weapon while shredding the tentacles to try to sneak or flank him "Go to hell!" He shreds more of the Grimm armor's body and tentacles.</p><p>Isaac struggles fighting Raven, receiving rapid cuts from Raven's blade, who barely has a few cuts and bruises, not flinching as she cuts more on Isaac's body. The second eldest hybrid sibling coughs up some blood, blocking weakly the fast and fatal attacks of the masked woman.</p><p>"Dad, go help Isaac! Hmph!!" Praeor grunts and tackles the first God Emperor, both crashing into a house that has a fox faunus and her children hiding scared. The armored hunstman throws the armored Grimm towards the entrance.</p><p>Orion nodded, turning around to see Isaac on the ground barely holding himself against Raven. The beetle faunus adult sprints, shooting at the woman who is trying to kill one of his eldest sons. Raven blocks the bullets spinning her blade like a fan, deflecting all the proyectiles away. Taking advantage of this, Isaac double kicked the masked woman off him, shooting with his own pistols  at her.</p><p>"Now I'm a little motivated." The tribe leader says with a sadistic tone, while taking the shot with his Aura protected body and blocking most of the bullets coming at her.</p><p>Isaac slowly and weakly stands up, Orion stops shooting and charges at the woman. Raven dashes towards the beetle faunus, Axe and Sword clash, creating gusts of wind and a shockwave. The beetle faunus swings his axe his wings lift up or open up in some of the movements he makes, his mandibles wide open as he grits his teeth. Only Raven's eyes are visible, showing cold murder intent.</p><p>Asagi decapitates the second God Emperor, panting as Lydia holds her up.</p><p>"Blow up!" Yelled Alyxter, shooting every shell with the pump action shotgun he picked up at the God Emperor's face, the young hybrid has many bruises and cuts yet he still is there, blowing up the face of the monster he was fighting, Andre and Zen are kneeling behind him, panting. The three managed to find the weak spots of the armored creature thanks to Zen, who was able to dodge constantly and observe while attacking as much as he could. The God Emperor has all its limbs destroyed and the tentacles were barely wiggling. He turns around, reloading the shotgun as Praeor and Isaac are still fighting the remaining God Emperor at the entrance.</p><p>Raven and Orion now have more cuts on their armor and clothes, The adult beetle faunus tries to shoot at the openings the masked woman leaves, but to no avail, the shots would be either dodged or blocked by the red blade. Raven then sheates the sword and unsheates it with a now green blade. Raven swings, creating vines from the slash that hit Orion and try to crush him by wrapping themselves around his body.</p><p>"Ngghh!" Growled Orion, struggling to break free from the crushing vines.</p><p>"Perish!" The masked woman said, launching an Aura powered slice with her sword. However, Alyxter jumped in front, blocking the slash with Overclocked Retribution, partly absorbing its power, the power of the attack pushed him and Orion back, and mini slashes cut on Alyxter, one cutting his right wolf ear, making him let out a cry of pain. "Raven, why are you doing this!?" Asked the adult beetle faunus, anger and worry present in his voice.</p><p>"Foolishness Cosmoul, foolishness! Might controls everything, without strenght you can't protect anything...let alone yourself. That's why the strong live...and the weak die..." She answered emotionless.  "Don't worry,  Dad, I'll fight her!" Alyxter exclaimed, inserting a last Fire Dust Crystal he had remaining, and revving Overclocked Retribution, channeling a quarter oh his remaining Aura into the weapon.</p><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/1Mi11pfUUrk">Music: DMC3- Vergil Battle Theme #2</a>
</p><p>"What a bold fellow..." Raven says, getting in battle stance. Alyxter growls, Asagi and Lydia stand besides him.</p><p>"We can't let you fight her alone, little brother." The young huntress says.</p><p>Lydia glares at Raven, sticking out her claws. Raven charges at the three, lunging at them.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I should add Doom Eternal in the tags because of Praeor...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue Arc;Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the previous chapter, Raven Branwen has arrived, apparently she was leading the attack on Gernitane. During the fight, she was about to unleash a powerful attack on the beetle faunus, however, Alyxter, the younger middle son has interfered, blocking the attack but getting himself harmed due to the sheer power of the slash. Now his mother and his sister stand beside him and Raven is rushing towards them, ready to attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/FlnoM89dmsw">Music: Vergil Battle 2 (Dual Mix)</a>
</p><p>Swinging her weapon, Raven grunts, aiming the slash at Alyxter's legs, however, Asagi blocked it with her weapon coated in shadow as Lydia charges forward to cut at the masked woman with her claws. The two woman attack each other, then Asagi joins into the battle from behind the masked female. Alyxter jumps then launches himself downard aiming Overclocked Retribution at the leader of the Branwen Tribe, however, Raven spinslashes pushing the two women away, then barely blocks Alyxter's stab, which had fire and Aura, some embers and small flames burn on the masked bandit. Asagi takes the chance to send a flurry of stabs at the masked female's back, making her pushes the hybrid boy off her and try to cut the young huntress, however the wolf faunus mother blocks the blade with her hands and claws, Alyxter transformed the sword to axe mode, swinging it at Raven's gut, landing the heavy blow to knock some air out of her and make shake her stomach.</p><p>"You little scoundrel!" Raven retaliated hitting him with the hilt of her weapon, then slashing at his sides, cutting succesfully his sides. However, that didn't make the boy flinch, he used his shotgun to fire at Raven's shoulder, the bandit leader screams and stabs Alyxter in the gut. She pulls the blade out the boy's stomach.</p><p>"No!" Lydia screamed, attacking Raven viciously, kneeing and elbowing her with rage, Asagi rushes to check on Alyxter. Their mother assails the masked bandit leader, overwhelming the raven haired woman with her feral assaults.</p><p>The huntress hybrid kneels down to check on her brother, concern in her eyes "Alyxter!"</p><p>"She's still holding back..." Alyxter said, cringing at his stab wound "Y-You go help mom!" Asagi looks at her mother, who is landing her strikes less frequently as Raven blocks and attacks faster. "This woman is stronger than we thought..." Asagi dashes almost as if she teleported, knocking Raven a few meters away with an upward slash after warping from her shadow. Both her and Lydia attack Raven, working together to coordinate their attacks. Raven somehow manages to hold against them with no problem, Alyxter slowly stands up, he can feel his Aura very low as his wounds stop healing, he grunts then looks at the three fighting in front of him.</p><p>Raven cuts at Lydia, leaving a deep gash on her gut which is slowly sealed by the wolf faunus's Aura, then stabs Asagi, but the latter's Aura stopped the blade from impaling her and made the attack push and make her stagger instead. "Scum!" Raven unsheats then sheats back her blade as spheres fly towards Asagi, who blocks the sphere but suddenly multiple slashes slice on her, she screams after getting suddenly cut from many angles.</p><p>"Asagi!" Her brothers and parents yell, worried. Alyxter however, feels something building up inside of him, anger, wrath, fury. He charges forward, adrenaline rushing  in. Raven notices that and proceeds to repeat the movement to more times sending more of these 'spheres', he dashes left and right to avoid the spheres, which 'detonate' at random places, surrounding the small areas they cover with slashes. Alyxter clashes O.R. against Omen, Raven's weapon, both glare at each other, Raven's red orbs see the rage in Alyxter's. Both get back,  then start fighting again, Lydia joins  again, slashes and claws scratches being traded between mother-son duo and the bandit leader, Raven being the least damaged. The hybrid and his mother ,though, are still struggling. The former noticing more cuts on his mother's body, and her battle outfit cut very open, he succesfully lands two clean slashes on Raven arm and chest, the Fire Dust power adding burn to the wounds.</p><p>"Die." Raven cuts Lydia across her stomach again, but this time, the latter bleeds a lot and falls sitting , holding her gut in intense pain. Alyxter knocks Raven away with a Firey slash that burns the masked woman more, his rage building up as he swings his sword faster.</p><p>Meanwhile, Praeor and Isaac are surrounded by bandits and Grimm, shooting; slashing and shredding the attackers. Orion frees himself from the vines and tries to help his son, but Heretix surround him, Asagi and a  very wounded Lydia; Andre and Zen are supporting the eldest brothers giving them  cover fire with needles and shurikens/knives.</p><p>Raven starts channeling more Aura while balancing it between her defenses and the attacks. Both the hybrid and the masked woman clash more intensely their blades, the former tries to keep up but is overrun but the woman's cold attacks. 'I can't let her win...she will kill my family...' he says in his head as Orion and Asagi keep the Heretix's away from Lydia, Praeor and Isaac are jumping into the fight to aid them more, however Isaac heads to where the younger hybrid is. Andre and Zen try to sneak on Raven, but the woman shoves the ninja twin away into a  stand and cuts the brawler twin's gut and neck, who falls shocked to the ground. "Andre!!" The wolf-beetle faunus hybrid's rage is reaching its peak. Isaac slashes at Raven and tries to stab her, but his weapon is knocked out of his hands, the masked female takes this as an advantage and impales his chest right in front of Alyxter, who stares in shock and disbelief.</p><p>Praeor's armored fist collides with Raven's mask, cracking it, the woman blocks most of his punches and catches the 2nd sibling's broadsword, now with both blades, she blocks and counter-attacks against Praeor. The armored brother uses most of his weapons while dodging the swings of the Branwen Leader. He lands a shotgun shot on her legs, making her trip, which only did a serious harm to him. Raven impaled with both sword Praoer's gut, who coughs up blood on his visor. Alyxter starts piling tears in his eye sockets "No! Praeor!" he lets out tears in fear "Stop it!". Raven doesn't listen, unleashing a deadly assaults of many slashes and finishing by cutting off the young adult's legs off then kickig the legless armored man out of the entrance, an Alpha Beowolf drags him into the woods.</p><p>Alyxter cries, tears streaming down his cheeks as Raven walks up to Isaac, who is kneeling with a hole through his chest "Y-You...bitch...I'll k-Guh!" His own broadsword is shoved against throguh his chest, a little higher from  the previous stab a Heretix grabs Isaac by the neck, who doesn't move anymore, the fallen warrior takes the now dead broadsword wielder with him, into the woods like the Alpha Beowolf did to Praeor.</p><p>Something inside of Alyxter snaps, he stops crying as his eyes get bloodshot, he starts growling loudly, his wolf ears standing straight, his beetle mandibles open wider as he shows all his teeth, Raven turns to him, staring coldy at the enraged boy. Orion tries to fight through the many Grimm and bandits, but he's still held down.</p><p>"Pathethic, trying to bite when cornered?" The masked woman asks, unaware of Alyxter's irises switching colors with his scleras, making his eyes look like purple lights with white rings as pupils. He then delivers a surprisingly quick slash at Raven, burning and opening a diagonal gash across her chest "Ahh!" she screamed. Alyxter begins a relentless assault on the woman. Some bandits try to gang up on him, but he turns around, brutally slicing them into burning pieces, he catches Raven's blade, unbeknownst to him, his body gets damaged by the sudden strenght, due to not having the limiters from his brain, however, due to him being in a rage trance, he only wants to attack Raven mercilessly. He throws her through a house, then keeps attacking her viciously and enraged, pushing her with each attack.</p><p>Orion and the rest of the family help the village guards, taking advantage of the shocked bandits. Back with Alyxter, he pushes her through a shop, then starts punching her mask with his right hand, each punch also damaging his entire right hand as it gets redder and redder. He then throws her out of the village through the same entrance and sprints after her, pure killing intent as he is only focused in Raven, slashing recklessly through the Grimm and bandits, a purple glow surrounding his body. Raven gets up only to be greeted by a very strong dropkick, which sends her crashing into a tree. The now completely enraged hybrid teen delivers the strongest punch he threw, breaking the right half of Raven's mask and the tree behind her...at the cost of his right hand, which was obliterated from all the excessive body force, he uses the broken bone of his wrist to stab Raven's gut rapidly, who then kicks him off her, holding her stomach in pain.</p><p>"Brothers, sisters, retreat! Leave the Grimm here!" Raven orders loudly, some creeps try to rolling-ram into Alyxter, but he shoves them away with a powerful slash. He turns to see the masked woman gone, looking around frantically, however. He lets out an enraged roar, his eyes return to normal, except now very bloodshot red as he passes out from the blood loss and the surge of power draining his energy. Orion kills the Grimm that surround the unconcious boy.</p><p>"Mr. Cosmoul! The invasion was stopped!" The Village Security chief yelled while arriving, cuts and bruises on his armor which has missing and broken parts. He sees Orion kneeling in front of an unconcious Alyxter, he sses that the boy is heavily wounded. "We need a  medic!"  The Village Chief yells.</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/ts7krIeoKnk">Music: Broken- Sin of a Divine Mother</a>
</p><p>Timeskip, August 10th 1658. At the Cosmoul household, Lydia is crying with her hands covering her face, Orion trying to comfort her as Zen and Andre are locked in their bedroom, both sitting in their beds  while hugging their knees. The sobbing of the bandaged mother is heard all over the house and out of it. Asagi arrives outside with a a calm yet sad expression, now wearing a mourning black dress while also having her hair tied into a ponytail. Yesterday at late evening, a funeral of Praeor and Isaac Cosmoul was held while the village was beginning to recover from the attack. Gernitane Village and Remnant has lost two strong huntsmen.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Don't wanna feel like<br/>Don't wanna think like<br/>Don't wanna live like<br/>Like someone else</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Asagi enters the house, walking to her saddened parents "Mother...father, I have news about Alyxter..." the two adults look at her, wondering what happened to their son. "Bad news are: He broke his entire right hand,...i-it's gone, he destroyed his own hand fighting that woman...he also tore himself, not completely, but he's pretty wounded from inside..." Lydia sobs while shoving her face on Orion's shoulder her wolf ears dropping down more, her husband rubs her back.</p><p>Orion then asks "What are the good news?" curious since if Asagi said about bad news, there would be good news ¿But what could be good after the fact that his son broke his own hand? Besides he already knew that, except Asagi and Lydia and the twins.</p><p>"Good news are, he unlocked his semblance... which caused him to fight like that...yesterday..." Asagi said, a bit of her sadness slipping away.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Wanna feel like<br/>Just wanna think like<br/>Just wanna be like<br/>Everyone else</span>
</p><p>"What?" Asked the Beetle Faunus, confused "His semblance caused him to wound himself that badly?" Asagi nods.</p><p>The young huntress sat in front of her parents "It made the brain limiters on his body stop working temporally, making him use his body at higher but dangerous levels..." Orion lowers his head "I see..." The three stay silent.</p><p>At the medical station, Alyxter is sleeping on a medical bed, the room is slightly similar to an hospital room, the medical station was supplied with devices and resources from Vale, the village is located at the Southeast of the continent. The young hybrid in his sleep is having flashbacks of himself and his eldest brothers.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Flashbacks</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In 1648. Alyxter was practicing with his gladius, Isaac was intructing him as the young hybrid was weakly stabbing the training dummy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Put most of the weight of your body into your attacks, baby bro!" Isaac said, holding his broadsword over his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young boy stabbed the gladius deep into the training dummy, but he was about to fall until a bigger hand caught his, he looked up to see his older brother pulling him and ruffling his hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's a small improvement, brother, not bad for a kid like you, heh. You got a long road ahead...but I promise I'll be there to train you." Isaac said wholeheartly, having a soft smile. Alyxter smiled and hugged his big  brother "I love you, Isaac." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I love you, too, little pup." Isaac said, hugging him tightly, petting his little brother's wolf ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Couldn't walk away from something broken<br/>Tried to find a way to make it good again<br/>Only you can make a difference darling<br/>Always</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Year  1645 Alyxter was about to be attacked by a wild Boar, but Praeor punched it away "Alyxter, stay back! Isaac protect him!"- "On it!" Isaac replied, his broadsword on hands as he slashed another boar's head off "Stay behind me Alyxter!" both older brothers fend off the wild animals.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Won't someone help me (I'm feeling down)<br/>Won't someone help me (yeah I'm falling down)<br/>Won't someone help me (yeah I'm already down)<br/>Down</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Year 1650. Alyxter was walking with Isaac through the village, wagging his tail as he asked a question that the older brother answered with no hesitation. "Isaac, why are we so united?  Why are you so awesome and care so much about me?" Isaac had the biggest smile he had while stabbing his broadsword on the ground and leaning on its hilt "Because when you were born and I went to see you, the light I thought was gone started shining again in my soul. You were so happy to see me, and you would cling to me almost as you did to mom and dad." Alyxter looked impressed asking "Am I... like a savior to you?" earning a shining smile from the older brother "Yes, Alyxter... you saved me."</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Couldn't walk away from something broken<br/>Tried to find a way to make it good again<br/>Only you can make a difference darling</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flashbacks end.</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Next day, August 11th. Asagi looks at the tombstone of the two deceased huntsmen at the village's graveyard, anguished by the loss of her brothers "If only we could save you." She sheds a tear.</p><p>"If only I was stronger" Asagi heard next to her,she turns to see her brother Alyxter, a bandage where his hand used to be as he looks at the tombstone of their big brothers "If only I had power to save them!" He grunts "All that training...gone to waste..."</p><p>
  <span class="u">Couldn't walk away from something broken<br/>Tried to find a way to make it good again<br/>Only you can make a difference darling<br/>Always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Alyxter is at a clearing, alone, staring at the sky "If I stopped her in time...would I have saved your lives...would you have been proud of me...?" He gloomily asked. He felt frustrated, weak, pathethic. He wants to make Raven Branwen pay for what she did, he wants to bring back the bodies of his brothers so they can rest in peace. Whatever the Grimm will do with them, it can't be good.</p><p>"Raven Branwen, I promise to Oum that I'll hunt you down and make you pay for harming my family and killing my brothers...just you see!" He yells with all the air of his lungs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>End of chapter and story arc: Prologue</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Volume 1;Chapter 1: The Time Has Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months later, January 7th of 1659. The Kingdom of Vale, one of the main kingdoms of Remnant, having its three combat schools: Askr-Spartha-Alairvana. But not only those academies exist in this Kingdom. Beacon Academy, the prestigious Huntsman academy, where those that graduate become hunters: huntsmen and huntresses. Those that fight the creatures of Grimm, Undead and those who dare to cause Chaos, Death, Divisions. The military of Vale also supports the huntsmen with their infantry, artillery, air force, and their not powerful much but still functional navy.</p><p>The Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, watches over the landscape of Vale from his office in the clock tower, the distant lights of the kingdom making it look like a grassland with many fireflies; However, the silver haired man is not calm ¿Why? He knows that there are people who are using part of Vale's essential bussiness to their own benefit and to cause disgrace to others. The aWoken Crusade uses part of the Media to avoid having their members be arrested, blaming crimes on the White Fang and Faunus in general, claiming to advocate for them when they are doing quite the opposite; The street gangs having turfs wars and controlling illegal Dust and Faunus Trafficking bussinesses; Huntsmen that are starting to desert, also sliding into suspicious activities.</p><p>The Headmaster let out a sigh, holding his cup of hot cocoa, it keeps him calm at nights "Since they passed away, things have started to go South...however, I know that there's a chance with him..." He looks at his scroll which is on his other hand, it shows a file about Alyxter "I'll make sure he becomes the huntsman that you two were." He uses his thumb to swipe left, showing the report of the deceased hunters: Praeor and Isaac Cosmoul.</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/4IB0I_jGL8k">Music: Grow- Honkai Impact 3rd</a>
</p><p>Three figures walk at the streets of the kingdom of Vale, a few groups of drunk people at the street corners. Some valean police officers patrol the district. One of the figures, being at the middle of the three, is Alyxter Cosmoul, a metalic hand replacing his right one, which he lost the past year in his birthday, from his neck hangs a necklace with a gem in the shape of a  rhinoceros beetle, that gem being a purple amethyst, whose owner noticed it out of his coat, putting it back into the coat, closing it a little more. The right figure being Zen, he let his hair grow to below his shoulders, he war a navy blue headband on his forehead, a bandana of the same color covering his mouth and nose, his outfit is a full aegean blue ninja outfit. The left figure, Andre, who now has a long scar across his neck, has  hooded jacket, hood pulled down, his outfit's color is mostly white and orange with a little light brown on few zones.</p><p>"Are we there yet?" Asked Zen, impatient, they had been walking for almost an hour. Alyxter scoffs and responds saying "Almost there." His left wolf ear twitches, in a building far behind them stands the silhoutte of Asagi, however, when Alyxter looks at where she is, there was no one, only the large, shattered moon. Zen looks concerned at Alyxter "Another allucination?" The oldest of the trio answers "Not really, I thought we were being watched."</p><p>Andre shrugs at Zen, a blank confused face as his beetle mandibles twitch. The three just keep walking, probably some peeking person from a window, from below Alyxter's right sleeve, a double barrel canon stands out by the tip. They arrive a club with a color scheme of Red and Black, except the lighting, the name <strong>Junior's </strong>in big letters. Alyxter turns to the twins, saying "Stay close to me, the place'll be crowded."</p><hr/><p>Inside the club, many people are dancing, drinking, making out, things that people do in a Night Club. At the bar a woman with blonde hair dyed to black is arguing with who seems to be owner of the place, no words are audible due to the loud music. Alyxter walks into the Club, the twins following close behind. He arrives at the bar, the woman who was seemingly yelling at the club owner was already leaving with masked goons behind her.</p><p>Alyxter sits next to the bearded man, asking "Are you the owner of this place? Hei Xiong, also known as Junior?" The man turns to him, a glare aiming at the teen.</p><p>"What is it, now, boy?" Junior asks, annoyed "Aren't you a little young to be here?"</p><p>Alyxter just stares blankly at the man, a hidden thought of wanting to impale the guy with O.R "I need info about this woman." He takes out a picture of the woman who took away his older brothers, she still had the mask when the photo was taken. It was given to him by Zen who told him he found it in their parents's night table.  Junior looks away "I don't know jackshit about her, kid, just leave." Alyxter decided to go for the hellish way, he grabs a colt m1877 from his coat and aims at Junior's crotch, making sure he feels the weapon on his genitals.</p><p>Alyxter, menacingly asks "You sure, elegant hobo? You're not lying, right? If you do, you better bid farewell to your god damn balls." Some of the henchmen of the club approach him and Junior, the latter desperately answering "I don't know! I don't know!" Alyxter decides to play a little "I don't know what?" The man who is being held hostage answers again "I don't know, sir!"  The hybrid releases the man "Thanks for nothing, asshole." He looks at the henchmen who are raising their weapons, he puts away the revolver "Tell them to settle down. I'll drink something, I need to cool down with something." He sits at the bar, patting two seats next to him, the twins sit down at spots he patted. He then speaks to the barman "Give me the lightest drink you have, I don't want to get drunk." The barman nods, he stares at the bar counter as he waits.</p><p>With a scoff, Zen asks "So you're going to drink just one thing in a club?" Alyxter looks at the ninja twin, a little annoyed "Please, we are looking for information, not to end up having a hangover and waking up in an alleyway on top of trashbags, surrounded by knocked down trash cans." The ninja lets out a small laugh "Big brotherrr~! You're such a grumpy butt" teasing his older brother, who rolls his eyes with a light smile. Andre simply smiles, but also puts his hand on Alyxter's forearm, reassuring him, the 17 years old teen chuckles.</p><p>"Alright, let's just enjoy the music here then go to the apartment." The boy with the metalic hand said, however, things won't go the way he expects it "Hey you, the one with the ears and the horn!" A female voice says with a slurr, Alyxter turns to the source. A girl who looks around her 16's glares at him, a drunken blush on her face, the girl has bright teal hair which is short, but makes her look like a guy; red eyes; a tanned skin; she also wears the badge of a shield with a fist "Who do you think you are to mess with Ol' Junior!?" asked the drunk girl, Alyxter decides to ignore the teenage girl, she won't do any harm.</p><p>"Hey!" The girl tries to push him, failing "Look at me when I'm talking to you, or we the aWoken Crusaders will make you taste...hic! Justice!" Alyxter glares at the girl, asking "Awoken Crusade? You are one of those troglodites? I feel bad for your parents, girl." The chick glares and points at the tall teen's face, shouting "Don't tempt us to kick your, hic, ass!" Andre and Zen just  sit there, watching their brother tease a drunken virtue signaler.</p><p>Alyxter prepares his right hand, replying "Go fuck yourselves and your ideology, you just blame faunus and other people for shit you do! Not to mention you incriminate people for many crimes!" The drunk girl reels her fist and tries to punch him, Alyxter pulls a double barrel shotgun from his sleeve, firing and sending the girl flying into her friends who were taking out their weapons.</p><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/uiJg5W8VxeU">Music: Cross- Honkai Impact 3rd</a>
</p><p>The club's henchmen start pulling out their guns and weapons, Alyxter unstraps Overclocked Retribution from his back, revving it "Let's heat it up!", flames spitting out of the exhaust pipes of the sword, "Thanks Neera." Alyxter said, he had convinced Neera the blacksmith to install a combustion system for Dust to be optional, enabling a function called Exceed to temporaly enhance the weapon's power up to 3 times. The henchmen of the club all charge at the same time, Alyxter revs it two times before spinning, yelling "Carroussel!" and slashing in a 360° circle, cutting on the workers, who stagger. He slashes at one henchmen across the chest then stabs the other in the gut, followed by blocking a third guy's hit who was using a mallet.</p><p>He reloads his shotgun then aims it at the second henchman he attack, shooting him away into some of the security staff behind him. Zen and Andre watch the fight, making sure no one sneaks on them. A female goon tries to shoot with her SMG at Alyxter, he dashes while slashing through three other grunts as they are knocked like bowling pins. A bullet hits the teen in the shoulder, making him flnch, he looks at the direction where the shot came from to see some of the goons having bolt action rifles, he curses "Crap." Taking cover, Alyxter puts away the shotgun and grabs the colt 1877 firing back. The twins take cover and help Alyxter by getting the attention of some riflemen. Andre shoots Ice needles, which slow down and weaken the skins of the goons, Zen covers the lighter themed twin slashing at four grunts, dodging and blocking the multiple attacks.</p><p>Alyxter reloads the small revolver, deflecting the bullets of the henchmen that are mostly shooting with pistols and SMG's 'To be the security staff of a Club, they do carry a lot of automatic guns and long range weapons.' He parries the hits of three grunts, unloading the whole chamber of the colt on them, continued by impaling one of the aWoken Crusaders, which was a male, and using him as a human shield while snatching his gun, a Famas "Ugh...AGH! French!" Gagged Alyxter, half joking then shooting with the Famas at the henchmen of Junior's who only land their shots on the aWC member.</p><p>Andre steals an automatic shotgun from behind the barman's counter, smirking as he aims down with the cannon, Zen rolls his eyes as he throws shurikens at the riflemen of the Club, hitting two males and three females. The drunken girl tries to pounce on Andre, but is sent back by four shots of the mute teen's new weapon, crashing into the DJ's booth, knocking the DJ, too.</p><p>Alyxter shouts "Special delivery!" slamming a couch against some goons that wanted to melee him, his sword on his back as he grabs his double barreled shotgun, shooting at the gunner grunts, they fall unconcious to the floor, some sliding on the dancefloor from the knockback, at the other side, Junior is talking with a blonde girl of purple eyes, who has a leather black and a yellow biker jacket and the emblem of a bee's face. He spots two Purple Kriss Vectors in the ground "Oh I always wanted to try these!" He said like a child finding a cool looking branch, grabbing both submachine guns as he aims down at the remaining henchmen "Time to work, guys!".</p><p>He opens fire, strafing calmly as he shoots at the many people that are trying to attack him. However, after leaving only three goons, the weapons run out of ammo, the teen frowns "I'll keep these and later get them some ammo."He reachs out for the hilt of O.R after taking the two SMG's into his coat, however, Junior flies past behind him and crashes into a nearby table.</p><p>"What in fucking tarnation-?" Alyxter is interrupted by the sound of shotgun shots as he sees the blonde girl fighting with two girls of same hair but different clothes and color of few strands of hair , one has White themed clothes and bladed heels, along white strand of hair; The other is Red themed with long claw weapons,  and she has red strands of hair.</p><p>Both are attacking from different directions at the blonde girl, who is struggling against them "Who the fuck is...- What a moment?" Alyxter looks at the photo of Raven then at the girl, inspecting the blonde as she keeps fighting. He saw few similarities with Raven on this girl "Is this girl...?" He stares at the blonde teen, who just beat the two girls, she looks at him, her expression turning into a curious one, a little flirty look on her purple eyes.</p><p>The girl waves her hand, smirking "Hey handsome, do you see something you like?" she winks at the hybrid, from the bar, Andre is sitting at the counter with the automatic shotgun behind his back  while Zen is leaning against it and juggling with some cups. Alyxter stares at the girl, then asks serious "Do you know this woman?" He shows her the photo of Raven, the girl's purple eyes shrink as she stares at him, he asks "Well?"</p><p>He then dodges a hook coming from the blonde, angered he asks "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" The girl answers with serious tone "Whatever you plan to do to her, I won't let you do it!"-"What!?" asked Alyxter, dumbfounded by the female's answer. He then glares at her, pissed "So you know her!"</p><p>The girl shouts "Of course, she's my mom!" Shocking the teen a little, but he deeply had a feeling, the similarities gave her away already, he then speaks "You're the daughter of that murderer..." Andre and Zen get up, they heard they brother clear, the three are now glaring at the blonde.</p><p>The big of the trio unstraps his swords and revs it "I'll make you pay for what that bitch did to my family!" He charges forward, sending a slash wave which the girl dodges by ducking, the attack burnt a few pieces of furniture. The twins stare, hesitating to join the fight or not. The two on the dance floor fight, the young blonde girl shooting with her shotgun guantlets as Alyxter attacks with the exceed still on, leaving burning cuts on the club's dance floor. Fist and Sword clash, knocking both away of each other.</p><p>The hybrid asks "What's your name?" as he revs again O.R, the girl answers, glaring "Yang Xiao Long, what's the name of the mutt I'll Yang into the streets?" She smirks at her own pun, but the hybrid growls, hiissing with his beetle mandibles "It's Alyxter, you fucking bimbo!" He shoots with his DB shotgun, making Yang jump then impulse herself towards him, hitting him with a flying kick.</p><p>Alyxter grunts while stopping himself by stabbing Overclocked Retribution into the floor to brake his knockback "Die!" He performs an upward slash, the exceed making it bigger and flaming, burning all over Yang, unbeknownst to her, a string of hair caught an ember and got burnt.</p><p>Alyxter dodges the punches of the blonde, sometimes delivering his own attacks with the sword "1! 2! 3!" He dealt three slashes, releasing all of Exceed's power into Yang as she is knocked into a column, dusting herself off and coughing, she gets up then looks at her hair, part of it was burnt, she glares at the hybrid, eyes turning red as her hair starts glowing a bright yellow. Alyxter switches O.R to axe mode "Ravager." He spins the axe on his left hand while channeling Aura and revving it. Yang rushes faster than before, leaving a bright yellow trail behind her as she throws a poweful punch, which Alyxter blocks, an explosion comes from the clash of the two teens's attacks, shaking up the entire Club. Andre and Zen decide to help their brother, Zen speaks "I'll get her attention the you shoot her legs." the other twin nods.</p><p>Yang shoots missiles with her gauntlets, which are homing towards Alyxter, the boy backflips to avoid them then leaps onto a clumn, impulsing himself then jumping towards Yang pointing his axe at her, the impact creates a crater on the dance floor below the blonde, who separates her arms to push the hybrid off. The boy with the coat swings his axe, at the girl's legs, shouting "Timber!" then hits her with a powerful blow to the face, sending her crashing into a speaker at one of the corners of the dance floor.</p><p>Yang shoots behind her, propelling herself with the recoil towards Alyxter, who blocks one punch but a hook to his side makes him grunt as a knee to the chin forces him to stagg, he counters with an upward swing that makes Yang stagger back the same way, a few shuriken hit on the blonde's back getting stuck on her "Ah!" she turns to see Zen throwing shuriken at her. Alyxter notices this and says "Zen, stay out of this!" As he hits Yang on the side then with a downward strike he knocks Yang into her knees, she hits back with a rising elbow to the nose and a jab to the right cheek of the teen, which makes a crack sound.</p><p>"Aghhh!" Alyxter holds his cheek, right mandible tilted and twisted "My molar!" He switches O.R to Sword mode then slashes at Yang furiously, his eyes flickering to the appearance of purple lights with white rings, Yang notices the boy's attacks are more frenetic and cut deeper her skin, her clothes get more torn as she tries to block or dodge the onslaught of slashes thrown by the hybrid. "Now, Andre!" Zen said. The twin with the shotgun slides on the floor close to Yang, firing with the automatic shotgun at the blonde's legs earning a scream from her.</p><p>Alyxter doesn't waste time, he revs O.R 3 times to its fullest then delivers a pack of slashes and swings with the Exceed applied, burning Yang then with a roulette spin slash, he punches her with his metalic hand, sending her crashing out of the club. He turns to the twins "Thanks, come on! We have to talk with her!" The three exist the now destroyed Club, seeing Yang standing up groggily and very wounded, Yang asks, coughing "Why do you want to find my mom?", Alyxter stares at her, silent for a few seconds.</p><p>He starts speaking "She attacked the village where I lived, my home, wounded my family...and..." His hands start shaking as the images of his older brothers being killed in front of him replay "...She killed my brothers..." He glares at her "And what about you? What did she do?" Yang sits on the ground, one arm over her knee "She left when I was little, I was just a baby that time, I always wanted to meet her...I need answers from her..." The hybrid with the now damaged mandible looks at her, he now felt bad for attacking her and even planning to kill her "I see...Sorry for attacking you, I should keep finding her myself instead of messing with you. Take c- Ah!" He felt someone slash at him, rose petals fall in a line across him, he looks around, holding Overclocked Retribution tightly.</p><p>Yang gets up "Ruby!?" she looks around, too "Ruby, wait!" But another red blur passes behind Alyxter, cutting on his half, earning a yelp of pain from the sword wielding teen. Then a girl's voice is heard, which sounds pretty childish and younger than Yang "Leave big sis alone!" The voice then has a more darker tone "<strong>Or I'll keep playing</strong>." Alyxter spots the mysterious girl, a red cloak over the girl, hood covering her black hair with red tips, glowing silver eyes, which put Alyxter in a trance for a brief second, the girl seemed to wear a gothic black and red dress, emblems of roses and the skirt looking like many roses together. The girl called Ruby holds two scythes with short handles, however they also seemd to have some sort of pipe behind the blades. Ruby presses something that makes the scythes impulse and spin by the airblast coming from their back sides.</p><p>Ruby then combies both scythes into a pole with one scythe blade at each of the two ends, she flips the now double scythe as she glares at Alyxter and speaks with determination "Get away from Big Sis!" Alyxter looks at Yang " 'Big Sis'?" Yang chuckles awkwardly then replies "She's my little half sister, Ruby Rose" Yang then speaks to Ruby "Rubes! What did I tell you about following Big Sis!?"</p><p>Ruby dismantles the dual scythes then turns both smaller scythes into box like objects putting them away, then puts her hands behind her back, rubbing her feet in the ground as she slightly turns side to side in a shy way "That I shouldn't followed Big Sis at nights... But it's just that I wanted to be away from Dad a little, he gets too protective  with me..." Alyxter raises an eyebrow at the red cloaked girl then says "Overprotective much?" Ruby blushes embarrased, hiding herself in her hood.</p><p>Yang laughs "Ruby, he's Alyxter...uhh..what's your last name?" - "Cosmoul" Alyxter responded, a cartoon sweatdrop on  the side of his head. Both girls stare in disbelief at the boy, who actually sweats now, he asks "What?"- "Oh my gosh you are the son of Orion Cosmoul one of the strongest hunters of Vale since 1613! Who also married the 'Fierce Wolf' Huntress Lydia Irawa! And also the brother of Praoer and Isaac...Cosmoul, who...died past year." Ruby was speaking so fast it sounded like gibberish until she mention the hybrid's brothers. Alyxter puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder, which startles her a little, he then says "Don't worry about that Ruby. It's nice to meet you, too." The shorter girl laughs embarrased, playing with her fingers "N-Nice to meet you." she said.</p><p>Then her eyes land on Overclocked Retribution, Ruby gasps with stars in her eyes "What is this weapon!?" Ruby snatches O.R from Alyxter's hand surprising him and the other three, Zen shouts "Hey! What are you doing with his weapon!?", Andre stares at Ruby in disbelief, thinking <em>(Holy shit, she just took it like that from Alyxter.) </em>Ruby keeps inspecting the weapon, talking excitedly "combustion engine, chambers to insert Dust in any form, and..." Ruby makes it transform to axe mode, she stares at it then screams very loudly "ALTERNATE MODE!" The three hybrid cover their ears from the cloak wearing girl's screaming. From another building's roof afar, Asagi covers her ears as her silhoutte shows her almost losing her balace and falling down.</p><p>Yang chuckles then turns to the twins "And who are you two?" finding both boys adorable as her sister, Ruby. Zen answers Yang's question "Hi, my name is Zen." Pointing at his twin brother, he says "He's Andre, he can't talk due to a wound he got from...your mother..." Yang frowns "I'm sorry for that." Andre shakes his head to the sides, Zen talks again "It's fine, we just met you and your mother never mentioned you...I wonder why..." Meanwhile, Alyxter watches as Ruby is literally drooling over his sword "Uhh...Ruby?" Ruby looks like a baby excited with something they want to chew "Ruby!" Alyxter says louder, startling the girl, making her throw the sword as its owner catches it.</p><p>The goth girl says "I, I'm sorry Alyxter, I just love weapons a lot. i'm kind of a dork." Alyxter laughs softly, shaking the drool of Overclocked Retribution "It's fine, Little Red, I was more or less like that, too. I got it past year," Ruby turns to her excited, again with starts in her already glowing silver eyes "REALLY!?" Alyxter covers his wolf ears once again. The redhead sees this and apologizes "I'm sorry, Alyxter. W-Well, I got Crescent Rose past year and-"</p><p>Zen the speaks "Guys, did we forget two of you just fought in the Club behind us and that the police might arrive soon?" The group flinchs in realization. Alyxter clears his throat "Alright we should head our ways, see you two other day!" He waves at the girls; Zen and Andre waves as well. The girls wave back, Yang gets on a motorbike as Ruby hopes on the seat behind her, holding onto her bigger sister tightly.</p><hr/><p>Later, that night. The brothers arrive at the apartment they are staying at, Alyxter heads to the bathroom to go take a shower. Andre lays on his bed instantly falling asleep and Zen changes into his PJ's. Alyxter in the bathroom is trying to adjust his crooked beetle mandible, after that, he and Zen went to sleep, each boy on his bed.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Volume 1;Chapter 2: Accomplisments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 8th, 1659. Alyxter and the twins exit their apartment, the older brother managed to adjust the once crooked mandible back to its place, however, it aches for him, he'd need to go see a doctor later. Zen then says "So, what now?" looking at his older brother, curious. The big brother of the twins, stares at the sky in thought, it's partially cloudy today, he doesn't know where to gather information or what to do, he sent an application for Beacon, since he swore to save people so others won't lose as much as he did, or worse. He deeply inhales some air then ehxales, releasing a long sigh, then he says.</p><p>"We'll go hunt some Grimm." Alyxter starts walking, the two younger boys follow after him, curious. The dark themed twin asks "But we aren't hunters, yet. How are we going to go out of the kingdom?"</p><p>To which Alyxter responds, smiling "Sewers, we don't have to leave the kingdom, just get ourselves a little dirty." Andre grins, while Zen  just responds "Oh, alright, let's hope on huntsmen catch us." The big brother of the three lifts a lid in an alley way, then the trio jump down into the sewers, the three almost gag while putting bandanas on their faces to make the smell pierce less  in their noses. The three hybrids walks in the sewers, feet sunk into the water, Andre kept the automatic shotgun he got from last night while Alyxter bought some ammo for the SMG's he got, too; he also bought ammo for the mute twin.</p><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/aUr9WJRkWMk">Music: Public Enemy- Devil May Cry 1</a>
</p><p>As they walk, suddenly a black bone spike lands on the wall right in front of Alyxter's face, he turns around, the two younger hybrids look around. A Grimm that looks liquid while also having bones and its skull, spikes coming out of its body, stands behind the trio. Then from the water emerge more of these creatures. Zen grabs a sketchbook he carries and opens it in a page, then reads the info about the Grimm they see, meanwhile Andre shoots at a few of these monsters-"Deathblobs! Fighter class Grimm, medium low threat level. Have ability to shoot deadly spikes and becomes liquid except for their skulls to run away!" Zen then slashes at two of the Deathblobs, pushing them away. Alyxter parries the claws of the others monsters, some of them sneak on Andre turned into liquid, but Zen stops them with his shuriken.</p><p>Alyxter revs Overclocked Retribution 2 times then swings it, burning the Deathblobs in liquid form. Andre punches the skull of one of them, killing it as the black goo evaporates and leaves the water, then he shoots needles at the other creatures, dodging a hit from another Deathblob, counter-attacking with a shotgun shot that kills the creature.  The big brother of the twins uses his DB shotgun to bow some of the monsters's skulls to pieces, killing a few more while clashing O.R against the claws of others surrounding him.  Andre dodges and shoots with his automatic shotgun as he also delivers his own asaults with kicks, elbows and punches.</p><p>The young ninja ducks so Alyxter can shoot the Deathblobs in front of the former. Andre shoves with his shotgun the ones that were attacking Alyxter then turns around to unloaded the remaining shots of the gun before reloading. The teen with the metalic hand switches to his dual KRISS Vectors and slowly aims to different side while shooting, the twins duck to avoid getting shot at in the crossfire. Some Deathblobs shoot their spikes at the three, hitting them and making them let out cries of pain and grunts; except for Andre who couldn't produce sounds himself.</p><p>Still, the three brothers keep fighting, Zen supports throwing knives or shurikens  at the deadly blobs that are using their spikes while Andre and Alyxter stick to close combat, the former revving sometimes his sword to deal fire damage, which works. "These monsters seem to be inflammable when not in the water" He said, pulling the back lever of his weapon as it shifts to axe mode and he starts pummeling the monsters at his side with the axe. Andre puts the shotgun on his back as he grabs the leg of one Deathblob and slams it against the wall of  the sewer, the hits the other monsters with the one he's holding. He then throws at Deathblob he's holding towards the one that are cutting on Alyxter and punches one that was trying to tackle Zen, who smiles saying "Thank you" gratefully.</p><p>Alyxter pulls from his coat a ppsh 41 and shoots at the Deathblobs surrounding his younger brothers, then blocks a scratch from one and smashes the skulls of that one and two more to pieces with one hit. Andre elbows one that managed to hit him several times then another stabs a spike on his shoulder, he responds by slamming it into another against the wall. Alyxter stomps on a skull of a Deathblob in liquid form then knocks more away with his axe "There are too many of them!", Andre and Zen are back to back fighting off more as they are surrounded. Zen speaks, nervous "We are being overrun!"</p><p>Suddenly many gunshots are heard as the Deathblobs have their skulls destroyed by bullets, the three turn to the source to see a few huntsmen with their guns giving them support fire. One of the hunters is carrying a fllamethrower as it burns the Deathblobs with some sort of green flames. A huntress speaks, holding a SPAS-12 as she  shoots "Come over here!", the three hybrids head to the group of huntsmen, avoiding getting hit by their shots, a thylacine faunus orders "Leave the sewers, we'll take care of this!" as he shoots with a HK G3 which has a slightlty longer barrel. The three exit the sewers as the huntsmen keep shooting. The trio pant as they catch their breath, then they hear a familiar female voice "Had fun, you three?" They lift their heads, surprised once they see their sister Asagi standing in front of them with a more formal outfit, wearing glasses, and having an angry expression with a piercing glare aimed at them. The brothers look nervously.</p><hr/><p>Later, the three brothers have changed into more clean clothes-also took a shower each before changing- and are sitting at the apartment with Asagi pacing back and forth in front of them, going side to side in their field of view as she lectures them "Zen and Andre, you two still have to train and practice to even be able go on your own to fight Grimm; Alyxter, you are supposed to be responsible and make sure they stay safe with you, I let slip the incident at that nightclub becuase I partly want payback for what happened to our brothers! But this time today, you just went to fight Grimm because you wanted to fight Grimm, you could have gotten your brothers killed!" Alyxter as he listens, lays his head on the table, embarrased. Asagi scowls at him and slams her hands on the table, making him sit straight, startled, she speaks again "As much as I would punish you by sending you to the village, you at least helped deal with a situation we had trouble with in the sewers." The three hybrids look at their sister confused, she continues "Now multiple sectors in the sewers of Vale have huntsmen fighting the Grimm that are hiding in there..." She sighs, pausing once again "...Thank you." She has a small smile now, Asagi is relaxed and slightly proud of her brothers, thanks to them. The sewers are being cleared of Grimm, people have reported dissapearing of friends, relatives, neighbors; also reporting unsettling noises in the sewers.</p><p>Asagi then hugs Alyxter, shoving his face against her chest, also ruffling his hair "You did something good after all, good job, baby brother! And good job you too, boys!" the teen hugged by the young huntress tries to break free, muffled screaming coming out of the awkward hug. Suddenly, a man in a suit enters the apartment, he has dark blue hair and yellow eyes, Asagi notices his arrival and lets go of Alyxter, who falls on his back, finally cathing hair.</p><p>Surprised, Asagi says "Fuuma!" The man called Fuuma stares blankly at the scene the speaks "Mrs. Asagi we are being called by the boss." The huntress's mandibles moves, showing her embarrasment as she says "Right!" She turns to her brothers "Alyxter, you should go for a walk, <strong>IN THE KINGDOM, AT THE STREETS</strong>, please. Avoid getting in trouble, I'll come back at night. I got a spare key for me." Understanding the intructions of his sister, Alyxter nods heistantly, saying:</p><p>"A-Alright, we'll go to a neaby park, here. Maybe buy a Dust magazine or a weapon Magazine, I still got some lien on me." As he gets up, Andre heads to the bedroom, yawning silently, Zen notices this "Are you going to sleep, Andre?" The other twin nods at the question, to which the ninja responds with "Alright, rest well, brother. Call us when you wake up later." Andre enters the bedroom and closes the door. The remaining awake brothers grabs their gear and leave the apartment, luckily each of them have a key in case want to go out, even though Asagi always told the big brother keep the twins close, but he knew they'd want to be alone. Besides, he knew they would avoid trouble and not go to places where they can find it easily, unlike him, they are not that crazy as him.</p><p>Alyxter and Zen stroll on the sidewalk, cars passing by in the street, a few shops open and some restaurants in the district, some places have a 'No Faunus allowed' sign. Faunus argue at entrances of some shops with the human owners, others just leave upset, Alyxter wishes he could do more than stare. Then he hears the cry of pain of someone around the corner, he and Zen go to the source of the sound, finding a crocodile faunus being held by the arms by two people as one person is hitting them with a pipe, Alyxter approaches the group, calling out "Hey! Stop!" The woman with the pipe glares at Alyxter, speaking with a harsh tone "What do you want, you mutt? You want some, too?".</p><p>The hybrid replies "No, I want you to leave him alone, what the hell did the poor guy do for you to gang on him like this?"-"Tch, faunus are nothing but a thorn on our side, you animals just try to think you are people when in reality we are having pity on you and making you think that you are actual people, fuck no!" The woman deviously smirks "After all, you faunus love to attack us in the White Fang. You're just a future criminal, boy. Why don't you stop playing the hero and-" The female is interrupted by a kick to the face, she was sent crashing into an open dump container, the two guys that are holding the crocodile let go of the bruised man andpull out pistols.</p><p>One of the pistolers says "You're dead, faunus scum!" But Zen knocked the guns off both men's hands with shurikens, Alyxter grabs the heads of the two people and slams them together, knocking both out. The two brothers help the Crocodile faunus get up. The man who was being attacked has brown hair; green eyes; and brown crocodile tail. Alyxter asks the crocodile faunus "Are you alright?" to which the adult responds with.</p><p>"Yeah, I was going home from work until those bastards just thought of beating me up, they have done that to other faunus, too." The crocodile faunus dusts himself off and straightens his jacket. Then Alyxter hears people cheering behind him, he turns around seeing faunus of many subspecies smiling at him. A little rabbit faunus girl with green short hair approachs him, the child speaking "Thank you, mister! Those meanie people have been bad with us for weeks, the police wouldn't do anything."- Why?" Alyxter asks, a dog faunus responds "They always ask us for evidence but that's not necessary to report robbery and assault!" - "So you are telling me the police didn't take this matter just as they had to do it?" Alyxter asked, to which the many faunus nod. "And it was just these three?" He asked, the dog faunus responds "Not really, but they were the worst, they seem to be from a gang that put people to not let us faunus in most of the shops here, we used to be welcomed before." This left the two brothers in disbelief, gangsters infiltrated the shops in this zone and are restricting the faunus from it? But Asagi told him to avoid trouble, he and Zen already stopped an assault despite not being official huntsmen or police officers.</p><p>Alyxter then says "You should go talk to a hunter, they should be able to help you. I'm just a teen who wanted to help a man." The brothers walk off, Zen looked at his big brother in concern then said "Hey, don't worry, a hunter will help them for sure. Besides, the problem are the police officers, not the police itself."</p><p>Alyxter replies as they keep walking "I know, it's just I can't believe the same people the civilians have to rely on for protection are turning their backs on them, and mostly to the faunus." He pauses, they spot the park not too far "Grandpa would be dissapointed at this if he was here, too bad he's at Mistral, investigating a lot of crime cases if I recall." Their grandfather Julius Cosmoul, a beetle faunus who was a huntsman then retired to be a police officer in Mistral, he was born in 1546, September 1st. The older hybrid says "Well, I hope we can at least relax at the park. I hope Andre is fine."</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile with Andre, he is still sleeping soundly, drooling on his pillow as he snores loudly. He's dreaming about riding a giant beetle while fighting Grimm.</p><hr/><p>Back with Alyxter and Zen, both are drinking orange flavored sodas as they sit on the grass. Children are playing tag, or with toy balls, some are holding balloons. Couples are sitting on tree, kissing, like in that childish song some sing when making fun on others who have a crush on someone else; or they are cuddling. There are at the corners of that park some small groups of friends who are talking and joking. Alyxter starts thinking about his family, wondering how his parents are. Memories flash of his brothers dying in front of him, then memories of his nightmares he has been having for years.</p><p>These nightmares would always involve people dying, especially his family, or monsters attacking him, whenever he was close to 'death' in those dreams, he would wake up, half of the times, he would get up screaming. A few nights he was woken up by his parents or his younger brothers, he hated being seen in such state: weak, frail, sad. He wanted to inspire strenght into Zen and Andre. The events of the past year made him feel useless, no matter how much he trained or how well he did in combat school, he wouldn't feel like he accomplished something. He wanted to believe what his father always said.</p><p>'Any amount of progress is good, small or big, it's progress. It's up to you to make it bigger or smaller.' Those words ring in his head now, he shakes his head, wolf ears and beetle mandibles twitching. He groans and takes another sip of his soda. Zen's wolf ears lower and raise, as if they were switchs activating each other as he had on his ears and he listens to music, humming to the tunes, he left his soda can in the grass, standing. Alyxter decides to stand up, to throw both brothers's cans into a trash bin. He lifts Zen's can which is empty, so he throws the cans in the bin and turns to go back with his younger brother, however, a group of teens are surrounding Zen.</p><p>"Hey cutie, want to have some fun and play a little?" One of the teens said, stroking Zen's hair, who is blushing a little out of embarrasment. "He's an hybrid, look at these soft ears and tail, and these mandibles and horn make him look adorable." Says another teen, then whispers lustfully "I hope you don't mind if I hold your horn as I-"</p><p>Alyxter shouts "Hey! What are you doing to my little brother?" The teens look angry at him as they are still pretty close to Zen, one of the teens responds "We just want to have some fun with the little body, what's wrong with that?" The hybrid notices all these teens a are drunk, he glares at the boys and aks "Are you guys drunk? Leave him alone you bunch of drunk wretch!" Alyxter yells as Zen tries to go with his brother, but one of the other boys holds his waist and starts touching below his clothes "Hey, stop!" Zen breaks free by elbowing his captor in the nose and runs to Alyxter, standing next to him while grabbing his own daggers. Alyxter unstraps O.R in sword mode and revs it, making a loud revving noise.</p><p>The group of teens seems scared but they pretend to be brave, one of them says "T-That ain't scaring us, asshole!" the rest of the group say things like "Yeah!" and saying they aren't scared either, Alyxter smirks and revs his weapon harder as flames erupt from the blade. The boys run away scared as Zen sighs, people are starting at the two. "Well...at least I didn't have to fight," Alyxter uses the sword as a cane to wait for it to cool down "It'll take a while for it to cool off..."</p><hr/><p>After Overclocked Retribution cooled down, the two brothers leave the park, heading back to the apartment, it's already 19:00 P.M. As they walk on the sidewalk, they hear gunshots from very far, Alyxter says "And so the monsters come out..." the two brothers keep walking. Suddenly a person falls in front of the two, a man with a light grey skin and black veins visible, he has a lot of gashes and cuts on his body as he starts to turn into dust.</p><p>Zen speaks, surprised and bewildered "What...the hell?" They look up to see more people falling from the roof the building next to them, the brothers dodge all the bodies that pummel on the sidewalk and road. They all look the same, light grey skin, black veins and some carried sickles or crossbows.</p><p>Then Asagi lands between the boys in her battle outfit "Guys!?" - "Asagi!?" The two brothers ask. The huntress then speaks "I'm in the middle of a mission, you guys fall back!" More of those people jump down and surround them, Alyxter unstraps O.R as Zen unsheates his daggers, Asagi scoffs saying "I guess it can't be helped. Troubles seem to look for you, guys." The middle brother lets out a short laugh "It's almost like if I had a trouble magnet in me."- Asagi speaks "These are Grimm people, be careful!" As the Grimm people stand there, menacingly.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Volume 1;Chapter 3: What the fuck is going on?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the previous chapter, Alyxter and Zen encountered Asagi fighting mysterious Grimm people that are all dressed as black ninjas, now the three are surrounded by them and will have to fight their way out of this...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/B1GmwCpAI3I">Music: Lock and Load- Devil May Cry 1</a>
</p><p>The Grimm people charge at the siblings, Asagi slashes at one grimm person while Alyxter kicks a crossbow bolt before it hits the huntress, Zen jumps, turning into a human sawblade by spinning with his daggers out, cutting on the monsters. The middle brother revs his weapon in sword mode then sends a fire wave towards the crossbow ninjas, burning them, however the Grimm ninjas survive and keep shooting, The hybrid sister uses a black ninja as a meat shield while clashing her sword against the sickles of other two ninjas. The ninja brother dodges and deflects the crossbow projectiles whiel throwing his knives at the Grimm people.</p><p>Asagi activates her semblance, pashing through the black ninjas enveloped in shadows, the shadows uncover her as her sword shines and the Grimm Ninjas fall dead, turning to black dust. Alyxter decapitates one of the dark ninjas, he pulls out of his coat the double barrel shotgun, blowing to bits a few of the Grimm Ninjas. Zen impales one his daggers into a dark ninja's skull holding onto the Grimm person, he blocks the slashes of another evil ninja, but the grimm ninja is impaled in the chest by Overclocked Retribution's blade. A</p><p>The huntress throws shadow copies oh herself that impact on the many ninjas and explode into shadows, cutting apart the monster people. Throwing a wave of shurikens, Zen jumps and kicks a crossbow ninja, followed by few stabs in the back, he is cornered against a wall, but he dodges the attacks of the ninjas, who got their weapons stuck on the wall, the young hybrid throws more knives at them, plunging the knives into their skulls, killing them, however a female ninja with same light grey hair, black veins that stand out and red eyes kicks him in the back. The female ninja has grey hair while each hand holds a knife.</p><p>Asagi starts attacking  at the Grimm Elite Ninja and locks her weapon against the knives of the female grimm, speaking "Zen, help Alyxter, I'll take care of this Elite Ninja!" She keeps clashing her weapon against the Elite Ninja's, the younger boy rushes to help his brother, who is having sickles stabbed on him as he struggles to fight back, still managing to kill or knock away some of the Dark Ninjas.</p><p>Zen throws a barrage of knives, shurikens and kunais, then slashes and kicks through the many Grimm Ninjas. The young ninja starts the hack through the restraining Grimm assassins, freeing Alyxter. The middle hybrid brother revs O.R to its full capacity, he joins Zen into the onslaught, the two brothers sever, chop, hack and slash against the many Grimm Ninjas surrounding them.</p><p>"Hirenka!" Asagi yelled, slashing upward to send the Elite Ninja into the air, slashing many times at the female ninja monster, she then stabs the elite's stomach and impulses herself down, slamming the Elite Ninja on the ground as they push Asagi off. The female huntress cuts up at her enemy, black blood starts gushing from the Elite Grimm Ninja as they cough their blood, however their eyes change to purple as the surprise the huntress with many slashes and stabs.</p><p>Asagi dashes away, cuts and wounds on her body as the female ninja quickly rushes at her, hacking at the huntress, she blocks the now quicker attacks of the Elite, but is starting to struggle. Alyxter is shooting with his KRIS Vector's at the crossbow ninjas that are surrounding him and Zen, both taking cover behind a car. Zen tells to his older brother "I'm running low on shuriken and knives!", to which Alyxter responds -"Grab a weapon from my coat!"- The younger brother nods and opens Alyxter's coat revealing the colt, the double barrel shotgun, an MP5 and Isaac's pistols. The ninja brother then asks "Why do you have these and never use them!?" - "It's in case of emergency! Use the MP5, grab some cartridges, too!" responded Alyxter- Zen nods, grabbing the submachine gun, its cartridges, and opens fire.</p><p>Asagi keeps fighting against the now enhanced Elite Ninja Grimm, more Dark Ninjas jump to attack on her, something in her starts awakening as a glow starts coming out of her, suddenly, time slows down for her, everything moves at an extremely slow speed, she looks around, confused. "What?" she asked "Is this my semblance? It changed?"... she then remember what her mother told to her.</p><p>
  <em>Year 1648. Asagi was resting after training with her mother, they were at the backyard, where a shed was, not too far from the house. "Mother? What is in the shed?", Lydia answered, smiling "I have my old weapons there, I used them when I was young. After my semblance evolved..." Asagi looks at the woman, confused "Evolved?".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lydia kneels down on both knees, relaxed "At one point, your semblance will evolve, sometimes stronger and sometimes weaker in direct attacks, but if you learn how to use them properly, they will help you even more."</em>
</p><p>Asagi, now with a determined look- <strong>and unbeknownst to her, Golden Eyes replacing her aquamarine ones</strong>-, yells "Senjinka!" then starts dashing, hacking and slashing through the Ninjas that were overwhelming her, then stops right behind the Elite Ninja, time takes back its regular pace, she grunts and lowers on one knee, her now evolved semblance gave her a headache and a great pain in her chest. However, the Grimm People she  was fighting all are cut in multiple pieces, falling dead on the ground.</p><p>Alyxter and Zen saw Asagi dissapearing then reappearing at a different spot, then the Ninjas dying in one second, the two look impressed but are snapped back to reality by a crossbow bolt that hits Zen in the shoulder, piercing his flesh deeply, earning a loud scream from him. Asagi noticed this and focuses, then dissapears again, the two brothers hear her voice yelling  "Munika!" as she  severs the Grimm Ninja Crossbowers, repeating the same 'Munika' movement as she slaughters the Grimm People.</p><p>Alyxter and Zen watch speechless as their sister then yells one again "Senjinka!" warping around the enemies and slicing them down like potato sacks, black blood going down a drain since they are on the streets. Asagi finished killing all the Grimm People, she kneels, blood coming out of her mouth, Alyxter and Zen notice this and run up to her. The middle brother helps her get up, saying "Asagi, what was that!?", the younger teen then looks at Asagi's eyes, who now became a Golden Yellow. He points this out, surprised "Sister, your eyes changed! They are yelllow!" Alyxter lets Asagi see her reflection on the blade of Overcloked Retribution.</p><p>The huntress looks at her reflection, gasping once she sees that her eyes indeed are different, now. A strong yellow glow comes from them as the irises became Golden, her Aura became a bright violent as it glows around her. Then suddenly, the glow goes away as Asagi's eyes become green "Huh? Now they are green?" The three look confused at the huntress.</p><p>They hear police sirens a far, Asagi smiles as her Aura starts slowly healing her, she says "Get Zen medical attention, I'll go report, I completed this mission, already." They part their ways, Alyxter carried Zen to an hospital not too far from here.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Andre woke up, spotting Alyxter and Zen on their respective beds, the latter having a bandaged over his exposed torso. He shrugged it off and went to prepare breakfast, while he is setting the table, he sees Asagi laying on the couch with bandages on her, too. He just thinks 'What the crap did just happen last night?' as he adjusts the blanket on Asagi which was about to fall off.</p><p>At the bedroom, Alyxter was writhing asleep, having nightmares once again, tears coming out of his eyes, he starts babbling and grunting in his sleep. Zen slowly wakes up and hears his older brother starting to let out cries of pain and fear ,he starts to shake the shaking teen "Alyxter, Alyxter! Wake up!" Andre entered the room, worried, he helps Zen shake their older brother, but it doesn't work. Andre grabs the colt1877 from Alyxter's coat and pulls the trigger while aiming at the ceiling, luckily the apartment complex only had the top and bottom floor.</p><p>"Ah!" Alyxter jumps awake, panting as cold sweat ran down his face, he looks to see Zen staring concerned at him, and Andre holding the revolver, the oldest of the three brothers envelopes the twins into a tight hug "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He panted as he spoke. Asagi entered the room with katana in hand, she sighs after seeing that they woke up their middle brother from another nightmare.</p><p>After Alyxter took a shower, Zen fixed the beds and Asagi explained to the neighbors about the gunshot, including paying the landlord for the damage. The four siblings went to eat breakfast, Andre then uses sign language to ask 'What happened last night that you guys have all those band aids and bandages?', Asagi asnwers calmly "Alyxter and Zen got pulled into a mission I was doing."</p><p>"We fought Grimm people." Alyxter said. Asagi frowned. The middle brother keeps talking "Asagi, what's going on? First the Grimm in the  sewer and now Grimm people." The huntress sighs then starts to explain "Grimm are becoming more dangerous, new species and types of Grimm have appeared through these last centuries. Some are able to infect and turn people to Grimm. All we know is that there could be a cult involved into this." Zen asks, curious "Isn't dangerous for you to tell us this?".</p><p>Asagi smirks, replying "So I can't trust my little brothers with a secret?" She paused, then after taking a sip of juice she said "Until I can confirm you, keep this a secret, Ozpin said he'll warn the people about this. Now many huntsmen are investigating and dealing with this situation." Alyxter pulls a toast into his mouth with his mandibles, Andre doing the same with the bacon, Zen rolls his eyes as he eats the food using his mandibles to wipe his mouth, Asagi giggles at her brothers's behaviour when eating then says to Alyxter and Andre "If you keep eating like that, you won't have much luck with girls" Making the two mentioned boys spit their orange juice and blush embarrased.</p><p>The day was pretty calm, Asagi didn't have any mission, Alyxter and the twins did some basic exercises to stay in shape, Asagi joined eventually. They three brothers went back to the park to relax, Alyxter knew once he'd start going to Beacon, he'll have to leave the twins to Asagi's care, it's not that he doesn't trust his sister, it's just that he was VERY  attached to the two boys. He guessed that's how Isaac felt with him, always wanted to be close to his brother. He really misses him and Praeor, wished he was stronger to save them, Oum knows how much Isaac cherished him.</p><hr/><p>At night, Alyxter waited for the twins to fall asleep, then left the apartment to take a nightly stroll, Overclocked Retribution on his back and his guns inside of his coat. He also took a few Dust cartridges and canisters with him, he charged his scroll to full battery in case he needed to call Asagi for help, since she stayed at the apartment watching TV. Asagi may look like a very serious and workacholic person, but in reality she loves watching romance shows, Alyxter didn't like them because they were so overdramatic.</p><p>He walks past an open clothing shop, where a young adult with orange hair, an elegant white coat and a bowl hat with an orange stripe was testing some clothes for himself. The young hybrid stares at the moon once he reaches a corner and is about to cross the street, waiting for the traffic light to go red so he can cross. A few cars go by, two motorbikes and one van, the traffic light switches to the yellow light, after a few seconds it switches to the red light, Alyxter crosses the street and continues his night stroll, a fresh breeze caressing his wolf ears, beetle horn, and his face along his beetle mandibles.</p><p>He arrives at a Dust shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn', what a silly name to make a name for a shop. He already was liking it, he entered the shop, approaching the counter, a man who is clearly old ,yet still seems to want to work. Alyxter speaks "I came to check on some Dust and read few magazines, I hope you don't mind." The old man nodded, humming in approval.</p><p>"What a likable person." Alyxter said as he watched the Dust machines, and grabbed a weapons magazine, however, a soft, slightly smaller hand touched his, he turns to look at the other person, spotting Ruby Rose herself. He smiles at the now blushing girl, saying "Hi Ruby! It's good to see you again!" Ruby stutters and looks down, the hybrid found this adorable.</p><p>Finally, Ruby speaks clearly "H-Hi Alyxter, I...uh... I came to read about more weapons, since, you know that I really love weapons." The girl, being shorter than the boy, actually barely reaching his neck. Ruby speaks again, sheepisly smiling "It's good to...see you, too." She twirls a strand of her short red tinted black hair, her adorable big eyes with silver orbs avoiding to look at Alyxter's slightly sharp ones that hold purple orbs.</p><p>Alyxter feels very uncomfortable and asks "You wanted to read this, right? You can take it, Ruby. I don't mind." surprising the goth teenage girl, who asks "B-But what will you do?", to which the boy with the coat responds "I don't know..." He thinks for a while, then suddenly an idea pops in his mind "Why don't we read it both?". The suggestion made by the faunus hybrid got Ruby looking at him surprised, she asks "You mean read it together!? T...that's embarrasing!"</p><p>The beetle-wolf faunus hybrid looks at the red chooded girl bewildered by her response, he smirks and says "Oh Ruby, don't worry...<strong>I don't bite.</strong>" with a scary tone, having a big grin, showing his teeth at the shy girl. Ruby's eyes widen as she screams "Eeeek!" She hides behind the magazine, a few sweat drops bouncing of her head in a comical way. Alyxter laughs as he pats her head, trying to calm the now scared girl "I was joking, Ruby. Did you really think I would actually <strong>eat</strong> you?"</p><p>Ruby, glares with a pout, puffy cheeks on her face as she has a red blush of embarrassment plastered across her cheeks "You're a meanie!" hitting Alyxter in the chest, barely tickling the taller boy and slightly pushing him. Alyxter then grabs one side of the now open magazine and stands next to the short girl next to him, who focuses on the magazine as they read. Ruby then says "Oh I forgot to put on my glasses." Grabbing from a shoulder bag the hybrid never noticed a pair of glasses with rectangular lenses, corners are slightly round , though.</p><p>"You look adorable with those glasses" Said Alyxter, smiling and returning to see the many weapons in the magazine. Ruby stares at him and has a soft smile, she then sees a weapon and points at it in the magazine. squealing "This weapon is so cool! Look at it! It has three barrels and a sniper scope!" Alyxter looks at the weapon and reads the name displayed on top of the image "<em>Skull Cracker</em>. Huh, what a pretty name for a monstruous weapon, wait, it says here, it has Automatic Fire mode, too!? Crap!" Ruby's eyes glitter after hearing that.</p><p>"Wait, I once say this one, my Grandfather owned one: Steyr Scout. It could shoot bullets he made himself that look like needles! He called it Scout Lead Injecter and made a custom drum to load with those bulelts." Alyxter says to Ruby, who was listening to him with much attention. She asks "I almost forgot your Grandfather was a huntsman, too. Julius Cosmoul, also known as the Armored Sniper , how was he able to use snipers so well? I thought...most beetle faunus have a...uhh..." She is trying to say something, Ruby didn't want to say something to offend the hybrid.</p><p>Alyxter knew Ruby wanted to say 'poor sight' which is true, it's not offensive at all, he reassures her saying "It's fine to say it, Ruby, it's like if I said you had poor hearing or something like that...not that you have poor hearing, hah! Yeah, apparently my grandfather had a better sight than most beetle faunus, I thought it was his semblance, he simply told me he was born with different eyes. I mean, it's pretty awesome, he inspired lot of faunus to be huntsmen, too."  Ruby flips a page, smiling.</p><p>"Your family is really awesome, Alyxter. " Said the silver eyed girl, looking up at the teen. The faunus hybrid's ears sway as his smile stays on his face, responding "Thanks, Ruby. You're pretty cool, too." earning a little laugh from the girl. Both continue talking as they read the magazine.</p><p>The shop's door opens, people with black and white clothing enter, grey masks with glowing blue eyes on their faces, the shopkeep shivers in fear by the eerie presence of this people. Alyxter sees the people in front of the shopkeep, who are grabbing their weapons as they turn their heads at him. He recognizes those glowing eyes and the eerie feeling they give, Grimm, his eyes widen as the Grimm people pull out their guns: assault rifles and light machine guns. He yells "Ruby get down!" as he tackles the silver eyed girl to avoid the incoming barrage of bullets that destroys the shelves behind them.</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/Sbk1kuJQz4g">Music: Terraria Over Haul Mod- Boss 1 Cover</a>
</p><p>The hybrid gets up, KRISS Vector in hands as he opens fire at the Grimm people, wounding half of them and killing two. Ruby looks around confused as she watches Alyxter firing against the assaulters, the girl with the red cloak slowly gets up and transforms her scythes out of their box form "I have to help him..." she said. Ruby looks at the people attacking Alyxter then thinks.</p><p>Alyxter kicks a crate towards one of the Grimm Assaulters, detonating fire Dust as a huge Fire explosion burns the Grimm Gunners. Alyxter impales a  Grimm person's chest with Overclocked Retribution then bust their head with his double barrel shotgun. He pulls out his sword from the dead body and blocks the slashes of the Grimm warriors, one after the other, scimitars, swords, sabers and blades clashing against his curved mechanical sword. A short red-black scythe sticks into a Grimm's skull, Ruby grabs it and cuts the humanoid monster into pieces impulsing her scythes with airblasts.</p><p>The silver eyed girl jumps, combining her scythes into a double pointed longer scythe, spinning it like a pole as she impulses herself towards the hybrid and the Grimm agressors, pushing everyone except the shopkeep out of the shop, two Grimm with battle rifles shoot at the girl, but she speeds dodging the shots. Alyxter shifts the sword to axe, revving it with lightning Dust.</p><p>"Whack-a-Grimm!" Yelled Alyxter, delivering a powerful spread strike that knocked skyward five  Grimm, he jumps up and swings his axe, using the Lightning Dust power for his attacks to reach all 5 Grimm Warriors, he lands ontop of a Grimm gunner, crushing them. Ruby at another spot is spinning her double-scythe pole cutting up against the many Grimm Warriors surrounding her at 1/2 meter, she then airblasts herself into the air and blasts herself towards another pair of gunners, separating her short scythes as she nails them into the chests of the gunners.</p><p> She grabs some sort of suitcase from her cape and pushes a small switch as it starts transforming into a modified AN-94, with a thermal scope and reflector sight combined, the paint job of black and red. Ruby opens fire with her rifle at other Grimm assaulters. Meanwhile Alyxter cuts in half a Grimm Warrior with his axe, the parries two slashes from two Grimm Warriors with one swing oh his axe, followed by cutting their legs.</p><p>"Timber!" Alyxter yelled as the two enemies fell without their legs, he shoots again with the db shotgun at the chest of an assaulter, blowing a hole into them. Ruby stands behind Alyxter, both a Faunus Hybrid and a Human Silver Eyed girl fire at the attackers surrounding them, Ruby hits one assaulter with the butt of her rifle, then puts it away, turning it into a suitcase, attaching it to her cape as she slids below the slash of a one edged sword wielding Grimm, picking her scythes that were laying on the ground as she spins  sending slashes to cut down more Grimm people.</p><p>Alyxter has cuts on his body as he keeps annihilating more Grimm Warriors, Ruby joining into the fight as the two cover each other's backs. Ruby ducks and lets Alyxter decapitate a dagger Grimm, followed by the silver eyed gir airblasting away two other battle axe wielding Grimm's. The faunus hybrid spins his axe to  parry and disarm the Grimm, followed by an Aura channeled swing that obliterates them. The girl with red cape combines her scythes again and spins the now long double scythe slicing down the remaining Grimm as Alyxter slashes, too. Both then cut the last Grimm person to pieces, as if taking turns to delivering a chop to the Grimm Warrior.</p><p>Both teens pant, one having many cuts while the other having marks of being hit by bullets and less cuts on. The boy says "That was cool, wasn't it?" smiling. The girl with red tipped black hair responds "That was awesome! I also got to show off my sweat Semya Krovi."</p><p>Alyxter looks at Ruby puzzled, inquiring "Semya Kro- What?" earning a giggle from the girl. Who answers with "Semya Krovi, it means Blood Seed in a language called Russian." The wolf faunus nods, understanding "That's a very nice name, Ruby. A little dark but still good." Earning a small yet puzzled "Thanks. from the girl of the silver eyes.</p><p>A few huntsmen arrove, a huntress asks "We heard gunshots here! Are you two alright!?" Another huntsman sees the bodies of the Grimm, calling out to the huntress "They encountered some, too." The group of hunters inspect the area and one calls with his scroll somewhere.</p><p>Minutes later, it was midnight and already January 9th. Ruby and Alyxter sit at a bench while a huntsman was interrogating the old shopkeeper. Alyxter then decided to ask the silver eyed girl something he should have when they met "Ruby, how old are you?"</p><p>Surprised, Ruby answers "I'm 15 years old, I'm turning 16 soon. In October 31st ¿What about you?" she asked after responding, curious and smiling.</p><p>"I'm 17 years old and I'll turn 18 at August 9th...so your birthday is in Halloween, too?" He asked once he answered the teenage girl's question. Ruby said, blushing "Yeah...I was born into Halloween so I celebrate it along my birthday. Heheh, extra candy" A woman with a purple torn capes and carrying a riding crop approaches the two teenagers.</p><p>The woman says"Mrs. Ruby Rose, I'll need you to accompany me. As for you, Mr.Cosmoul, I have notified your sister and she is waiting for you." Both teens frown.  Alyxter then pulls out his scrool "Ruby, let's exchange numbers, I'll ask you tomorrow to see how you are, alright?" Ruby nods. Both exchanged numbers and parted ways.</p><hr/><p>Alyxter arrives and is greeted by a concerned Asagi who hugs him and questions "Alyx, are you too hurt? What happened?" The teen replies "Grimm people, again, they attacked me and a friend. She was taken by a Huntress I guess." Asagi raises an eyebrow.</p><p>The hybrid huntress asks "How did the huntress look?" - "Blonde, green eyes, purple torn short cape, she carried a riding crop or some sort of wand." responded Alyxter- "Glynda..." said Asagi quietly, her brother looks puzzled at the young woman then asks, "Asagi, is something wrong?" with a worried look.</p><p>"No, it's fine, I just know her, she's from here. Let's go get some sleep." She said as the two went to the apartment. Alyxter laid on his bed shirtless with bandages on him, his chest fur sticking out in the middle of his chest. His had his wolf ears dropped and his tail hung from the bed.</p><hr/><p>A week later, January 16th. Alyxter was told by Ruby that she was fine, she got lectured and sent back home with her father. Both made contact not very frequently, apparently Ruby was getting ready for classes. Alyxter was finishing preparing his bag, Asagi and the twins waiting. After he was done getting ready, they headed to the Bullhead Port, once there, he turned around as the Bullheads were slowly approaching the port.</p><p>The teen starts speaking, with a slight frown "I hope you guys visit me, It'll be hard, meeting new people, new teachers. A whole new experience..." He looked at direction where supposedly Beacon is at. Asagi says, trying to comfort him "You can always calls us if you need to talk, hopefully you meet good friends there." The twins have sad smiles, Zen says "Asagi will take good  care of us, she'll take us to another place to stay as we go to Askr Academy."</p><p>Alyxter sighs, patting both twins's heads, who then rub his hands. He says "I'll miss you, please be safe and grow strong. And make sure Mom and Dad stay happy if they ever visit you." He starts walking away, waving at his siblings. His mind speaks 'I know you guys will be alright with Asagi, now that she seems to have grown stronger. As for Mom and Dad,  don't worry, I'll count with your support from home. I'll always remember that you are in my heart and close to me.' Below his coat, the amulet glows as he enters the ship.<br/><br/></p><p>Unbeknownst to Alyxter, a certain pair of sisters were in the same Bullhead as him, he starts gazing through the large window, however, he starts to feel sickly after a few minutes and goes to a close trash bin to vomit. Motion sickness, oh how much he missed this.<br/><br/><strong>To be continued...</strong></p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Volume 1;Chapter 4: Beacon Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 16th, 1659. Alyxter is throwing up in a trash bin, motion sickness has kicked in after starintg through the window. The hybrid washes his mouth at a close sink, he swallows a pill for motion sickness, gulping it along a sip of water from a bottle he carries, also taking a mint pill to get rid of the stench in his breath.  He sighs, saying "I hate motion sickness." He hears someone throwing up next to him and sees a guy with a dark teal-blue hoodie, with light brown baggy jean pants, his head is literally a bomb with a short fuse hanging off it. Apparently a quadruple grenade launcher is strapped on his back along an M1 Garand, too..</p><p>Alyxter approaches the vomiting bomb headed boy, hesitantly asking "Hey, do you need help?". The guy with the hoodie looks at him with a blank face after wiping his mouth with his hand, careful to not stain the sleeve of his hoodie, answering "J-Just motion sickness...I'm used to it...I think..." Alyxter holds out a pill and his bottle of water, saying "Here, I carry pills for motion sickness since I also have it. I knew they would be of use since, you know. We are going to Beacon in a bullhead." The boy of the hoodie takes the pill, a sip of the water bottle and gulps down, Alyxter then gives him a mint. </p><p>
  <a href="//www.youtube.com/embed/EkVmKqZReqU">Music: Back Alley Blitz Mod (FNF vs Whitty Mod)- Lo Fight</a>
</p><p>The late adolescent gaps after taking the mint, having a more calm expression since his mouth feels fresher and his stomach ache is slowly going away, almost a slight smile on his face "Thanks, my name's Whitmore...but people call me Whitty." Alyxter smiles, speaking after Whitty "Whitty, eh? Well, Whitmore is a nice name, too. I'm Alyxter, by the way what species are you?" Which makes the bomb head guy look away without turning his head, responding "I'm a magic user."</p><p>Alyxter then asks, with huge surprise "A magic user!?" Startling the surrounding people, and alerting Whitmore, who shakes his arms in a comical way, yelling "Don't say it aloud, you idiot!" The fuse on his head having the end light up a little then going back to normal. The hybrid sweats, embarrased "Sorry, sorry... So your head is like a bomb because of magic?" He asked.</p><p>Whitmore sighs "Yeah...I can cast mostly destructive spells, which involve bombs and portals." He said, materializing a bomb on his hand as he made it bouncy lightly on his hand, a small smile on himself. Alyxter nods, then tells "I'm an hybrid between Beetle faunus and wolf faunus, it's obvious because of the horn and ears and-"</p><p>"-Mandibles, not to mention the tail." Whitty said, finishing what the other boy was asying "Wait, aren't you by coincidence the little brother of Praer and Isaac Cosmoul? They are hybrids and, you have a little resemblance to them." Earning a surprised gaze from the teen, who says.</p><p>"Yeah, you're very observing, thanks, heh." Chuckling, Alyxter moved his mandibles modestly, shrugging a little "I was trained by both until last year...when that happened." The teen feels Whitmore's hand on his shoulder, who has a sympathethic look and speaks "My condolence for you loss, Alyxter." The hybrid smiled sadly.</p><p>Raising wolf ears a little, Alyxter spoke "Don't worry. I'm fighting through it, I swore to stay strong no matter what." He was concerned for being so open to someone he just met, especially since after Ruby, Whitty is the second in less than a month. Whitty noticed his conflicted expression.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Asked the bomb late adolescent, hands in hoodie pockets. Alyxter shook those conflicting thoughts out of his head and looked at Whitmore. He says "Sorry, I spaced out. It's the second time I am so open to a friend." earning a smile from the magic user.</p><p>Whitty speaks gratefully "We'll be good friends, Alyxter, I'm sure of that." He holds his hand out to the hybrd. Alyxter stares at the black hand of the bomb adolescent , a magic user and someone who is actually calm around him. Smiling he shook Whitmore's hand, saying "Great friends, Whitty." Both then get pushed by a boy with a helmet and full white armor passing between the two adolescents. The full armored teen seems to open the face of his helmet to barf on another trash bin. Both Whitty and Alyxter look at each other, nodding.</p><p>'Good thing Asagi bought 2 tablets for me.' Thought Alyxter as he patted the <strong>White Knight</strong>'s back, despite just patting on the breastplate. Whitty held the watter bottle while the hybrid held the mint and motion sickness pills. After a while, the three were sitting on a bench of the Bullhead, Alyxter at one side; Whitty at the other; and the armored boy in the middle, his helmet was off of his head, revealing the boy's fair skin; blue eyes; and blonde hair which was tied into a wolf tail.</p><p>"So what's your name, White Knight?" Asked Whitmore calmly, the blonde smiles at the bomb-head teen and talks back, enthusiastic "Jaune Arc! Rolls off the tongue, ladies <strong>will</strong> love it!...Or that is what my mom said." Whitty and Alyxter smiled at the enthusiasm of Jaune, the faunus hybrid speaking "Nice to meet you Jaune, he's Whitmore, or Whitty if you want to call him like that. My name's Alyxter Cosmoul."</p><p>Jaune shakes both boys's hands, then they start speaking about each other, Whitty not saying much. After teling a little, Jaune then talks about a relatable topic "....I really hate motion sickness." To which both Whitmore and Alyxter nod. The bomb adolescent speask first "I know, it sucks.  If it wasn't for Alyxter, here, I would be barfing the entire ride." Then the hybrid follows "Luckily I carry motion sickness pill tablets. Pretty useful in these kind of travels." The three nod in agreement.</p><p>Then a familiar, shy voice surprises the teen with the metalic hand and weapon coat "Alyxter, is that you?". Alyxter turns his head to the direction where the voice came from, seeing the Red Riding Hood, Ruby Rose. Whitty and Jaune stare at the girl, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. The hybrid stands up with a  light smile, speaking "Hey Ruby, how are you?" Yang arrives next to Ruby, gretting "Hellooo! Hi Alyxter! Hello white knight and short fuse!"</p><p>Whitmore growls, the tip of his fuse slowly turning orange "Who you calling <strong>short fuse</strong>, you bi-!" Jaune put a hand over Whitty's mouth "He's called Whitty! And I'm Jaune Arc!" The blonde boy said  cheerfully. Ruby approaches them, sheepisly smiling "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose... nice to meet you." Ruby's height reached to Jaune's nose, while it barely reached Whitty's collar bone. The hoodie adolescent pushed the knight's hand off his mouth.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, <strong>Little Red Riding Hood</strong> and <strong>Goldielocks</strong>." Said Whitmore, putting emphasis in the nicknames he gave to the two girls, Ruby chuckling nervously while Yang giggles. The bombshell flips her hair a little "So, we got Whitty the bomb head, Jaune the White Knight and Alyxter the Big Bad Wolf." The three boys sigh, an anime styled droplet of sweat on their heads.</p><p>"More attacks from the White Fang keep disrupting in Vale. As huntsmen keep reporting hidden Grimm activity in the Kingdom, somehow, Grimm creatures are sneaking through the sewers. In other news: Pop Star Jeane Arcsys keeps blowing up in her concerts as her music is best-selling along famous Rock bands like Iron Sight; No Man's Drum and Electro musicians like Re-Mixton and Colony Drop." The voice of a female news reporter was heard from a hologram, showing a news channel. The five teens and few others watch the hologram, curious.</p><p>"Jeane Arcsys's latest album: Firepit is going viral all over Remnant. Oh and also new movies are coming, lik-" The projection changes to the blonde woman Alyxter and Ruby met, a stern expression on her face as she stood in the projection. The woman spoke "<em>Hello initiates</em>..."  -Yang then asked "Who's that woman?"- "<em>I'm Glynda Goodwitch, a Combat Class Professor of Beacon Academy." -</em>"Oh" Exclaimed the biker blonde- The woman of the hologram continues speaking "<em>You have been accepted into our prestigious academy from many parts of Remnant, after 4 years of hardworking training, learning about yourselves, and reaching your optimal potential.</em>" The teens listen to the hologram of the woman, everyone paying close attention to the many holographic messages in the Bullhead. "<em>You will become the famous Warriors of the 4 Huntsmen Academies: Hunters. You will have to enter the Auditorium of the campus once you have arrived. Where Ozpin, accompanied by myself and other hunters, will speak in front of all of you.</em>"</p><p>The message ends and it switches to the floating holographic emblem of Vale. Whitty and Jaune look at each other, shrugging, Alyxter and Ruby both have smiles. Except the boy's smile is a small one; Ruby on the other hand is bouncing like an excited kit in a candy shop. Yang chuckles, noticing her younger sister's behaviour. Whitmore then shows his grenade launcher.</p><p>  The bomb-head teen speaks, a light smile on his face "I call it the Iron Bomber, it fires explosives that roll, they barely bounce, which is useful to quickly throw at someone's feet, or put a short timed landmine, heh". Chuckling, Whitty puts it away then grabs his rifle, an M1 Garand with a metal butt "This is a rifle I modified to whack with it when fighting, I'm not much of a close combat person, but I know I'll need to resort to it at one point."</p><p> Ruby grabs Iron Bomber from Whitty's back, star eyed as she says in a very excited tone "Oooooh, it has four barrels! And this siight seems a little too big, it could use a little change. Hmmm, it seems to only fit 4 explosives, it's too low for such a cool wepaon. I guess it can't be helped, the design's awesome!" Then she started muttering random words as Whitty stares at her in disbelief ¿Did she really grab his weapon from his back? What a rude girl!</p><p> "Hey, Red, don't you have some manners about weapons?" Whitty said, slightly annoyed. Ruby looks at him then realizes what she did, giving the grenade launcher to the boy as she blushes embarrased, it didn't help that Whitmore towered over her (And Jaune, too. He is of average height)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alyxter unstrapped Overclocked Retribution, revving it, he speaks "My father and a friend made it for me as a birthday gift laster year. Also..." He pulls the back lever, sword turning into an Axe "...It also becomes an Axe." Whitty whistles, speaking impressed "That's pretty cool. I like it." The faunus hybrid chuckles "Thanks, I can also add Dust for the revving to add more power."</p><p>Jaune unsheates a sword from his waist, talking "I have this sword..." -Ruby stares at the sword, curious "Ooohh..." - Jaune continues, grabbing some sort of pad then once he touches something in it, it opens into a shield  "...And this shield. Which if I'm tired of carrying it, I can make it smaller and put it away." -The girl  with the Red Hood speaks again "But wouldn't it weight the same?"- The blond knight lowers his head, sighing "Yeah...I still have to work on it."</p><p>Yang speaks, slightly upset "Man, that sucks." However, Ruby elbows her as in asking her to be less rude. The brawler rolls her eyes then speaks again "Well, not many people appreciate the classics." Jaune puts away his sword and shield, lifting his gaze to the window. The five teenagers stare out through the window, watching the landscape of Emerald Forest, the surrounding woods of Beacon. Ruby says "It's far from home...", but her sister, Yang responds, putting a hand on the red caped girl's shoulder "Beacon's our home, now."</p><hr/><p>The enormous Beacon Academy, big enough for around 10.000 students to attend it and live in it, huntsmen roam around it to patrol it, along some Valean Military forces. Even the general herself is at the tower, talking with Ozpin. The Bullheads with the new students, which are around one thousand, arrive and slowly descend at the front of the campus, the huntsmen and soldiers make space for the new initiates to pass. A few helicopters are  flying around to also keep the aereal space clean from Grimm. The Bullheads, which are actually called 'White Elephant' due to their big size which allowed them to carry up to 50 passengers (Not including pilots and co-pilot), also because of their white paint job and tusk-like looking machine guns. They open their gates for the new initiate students to leave.</p><p>Our group of five teenagers stopped to look at the huge view of the Academy, Ruby and Jaune are the most impressed. Whitty; Alyxter and Yang are also impressed, but they keep walking, followed by the previous two who stood there, staring at Beacon. Ruby then starts looking at the many Hunters...and mostly at their weapons.</p><p>"Ooooh, a railgun with a spinning quadruple barrel! And an electric spear! A Collapsible Staff! Fire Sword!" Ruby was practically yelling as she was amazed by the impressive weapons "Look at those revolvers! OH MY OUM THAT GIRL HAS A DISK GUN!" Yang covered her sister's mouth to stop all the squealing. The other three simply stare with sweatdrops on their faces, slightly weirded out by the little Red Riding Hood's behaviour, regarding weapons. Whitmore speaks "Ayo, you guys wanna keep going to the Auditorium?" Jaune looks at the bomb-headed guy, his helmet fully covering his face, then replies "Sure. Alyxter?"</p><p>The hybrid teen waves his hand to signal a negative response "I'll stay with these two, my instincts tells me one of them will be in serious trouble without me." The two boys look at him surprised and shrug, heading into the Academy on their own, the sisters were arguing about something that Alyxter paid attention right now. Yang was trying to lecture Ruby about not going to nerd out on people's weapons without their permission. Ruby pouted as she crossed her arms, Yang messed her hair then pulled the Little Red's hood over her head. Unexpectedly, someone dashed past Ruby, making her spin in the spot, Yang and the owner of Overclocked Retribution stared at the spinning Little Red. Ruby stopped spinning dizzy, Alyxter noticed she was about to fall on someone's luggage and rushed to catch her and carry the girl in his arms, he actually lifted her bridal style because he wanted to toy with the Little Red. Yang smirked at this, as she started thinking something.</p><p>The faunus hybrid spoke, with a teasing look "For Oum's sake Ruby, you almost fell on that luggage...which it's also...from a Schnee...? Monty Oum may have mercy on this Academy. I know only one Schnee could come here..." He looked to see the Heiress of the SDC, Weiss Schnee herself, glaring at him and Ruby, who the latter was blushing from being in the former's arms and the little taunt. Weiss spoke, pretty annoyed "So let me see, we got a child and..." She stopped to see the mixed features of the faunus hybrid "...an abomination on the Academy. Great, I didn't know Ozpin decided to accept Circus Monsters to become Hunters." Weiss scoffed, pointing at Ruby with a stern and cold glare, speaking again "And also some child somehow got here early, who was also going to fall into my stuff!" She started yelling.</p><p>"You're lucky this, Big Bad Wolf caught you, otherwise you could have messed all the Dust in these briefcases!" Weiss kept yelling, Ruby was still dazzed from spinning. Yang decided to speak after staring at how Alyxter was carrying her sister "That's enough, Ice Queen. Someone ran past her and made her spin like a beyblade! Don't yell at my sister like if she did it on purpose. Besides, as if you would be careful after spinning and ending dizzier than a drunk." The Ice Queen stomped towards Yang, pointing her index finger at the blonde brawler's nose "Why don't you send your little sister back home and let her get into Beacon at the right a-" The girl in the White and Light Blue dress was interrupted by two hands laying on her neck, which belonged to the biker herself.</p><p>With red eyes and a slightly glowing hair, Yang spoke "Listen you bitch, you better don't start harassing my little sister because of an accident, because otherwise I'll send you back home to your daddy in a Oum damn hospital bed and blow all the Dust up your-" She was stopped by Alyxter put his hand on her forearm, while holding Ruby with only one arm. The young hybrid then said "That's enough, let's go to the Auditorium. The Heiress already knows who she is messing with." The brawler nods and walks off, followed by Alyxter who still has Ruby in his arms. He thinks 'I love this. She's so light, and it's hilarious how red she is.'"</p><hr/><p>At the Auditorium of Beacon, the five,- with Ruby being still held by Alyxter- teens are waiting for Ozpin to appear at the stage. The Auditorium itself is huge for at least one thousand people to fit in it, there are some big screens and speakers so everyone can see or hear whatever happens at the stage. Whitty stares at the Wolf-Beetle faunus hybrid holding the Little Red in his arms, then tells to the boy "You should put her down, she seems to be uncomfortable."<br/><br/></p><p>Alyxter let Ruby down, saying "Fine." Yang had a soft smile seeing how her little sister already made three friends. 'I'm proud of you, sis. You are already making friends.' She thought as she put her right hand on her hip, the other touching her chin. Whitty created three magic bombs and start juggling them in front of the other three, Ruby was the most impressed while Jaune and Alyxter smiled as they admired the bomb adolescent. Suddenly, the sound of a microphone letting out a single ring took the attention of the people in the auditorium. The Headmaster of Beacon, Proffessor Ozpin, stood at the stage, next to him, Glynda Goodwitch and the General Aurelia Goldenhart: a woman with bright orange short hair, her eyes having turquoise orbs, her skin is a light skin. the General of the Valean Military has a calm smile as her hands are together, her posture, firm. Her presence: Disciplinary, those who could look at her from very close at the front can't help but fear the woman, yet somehow respect her, since she has protected the Kingdom for years.</p><p>Ozpin cleared his throath, then spoke "I'll make this, the shortest I can, which may be a lie..." He paused, a serious expression on his face "..You came here, in search of knowledge, knowledge that you plan to use, so you can hone your craft, acquire new skills, abilites...once you have finished, I know that you plan to dedicate to protect people, slay monsters, save lives." The man smirks "But when I look amongst all of you, I only see wasted energy, underutilized potential. In need of purpose, a direction to take..." The students start whispering among themselves, Alyxter and Whitty stare serious at the Headmaster, knowing that the man is right in that.</p><p>The silver haired man continues speaking, grinning "You assume that the knowledge obtained here can free you of this, but your time in our Academy will prove that said knowledge can only carry you so far...to take the first step, it's up to each of you." He turned around, leaving the stage as Glynda walked to the microphone, the Combat Proffessor herself said "You will gather to sleep in the ballroom, tonight."</p><p>Aurelia Goldhart, the Valean General took the spot on the microphone, her voice, calm and smooth, yet menacing expanded by the microphone, the woman told to the audience "Your intiation will begin tomorrow, the locker building as at the right from this establishment. You can put your weapons and equipment in your designated locker, the Arms Master will guide you, you are all dismissed" She left the stage, leaving the audienceas everyone started talking. Jaune had his eyes literally turned into cartoon hearts, he spoke "The General is so beautiful, ohhh, I wish I could find a woman like that." Whitty and Alyxter glared disgusted at the boy, but then laughed, they couldn't blame him. After all, Jaune was right, the General despite being a fierce woman, had a beautiful hair that wasn't too short, it did reach below her her chin. The uniform still showed most of the woman's curves, Yang rolled her eyes at the behaviour of Jaune.</p><p>"Anyway, let's put our stuff in our lockers." Whitmore (Whitty) said, stretching himself. Ruby dashed and pulled the other four with her to the locker building. Good thing that Beacon is almost like a city and it has its own transports. Buses, jeeps, even some trolley's or street trams for the students to travel through the campus. The Academy due to its city-like size had streets, its own shops and many announcements boards or mission boards, either empty at the moment.</p><hr/><p>Later, at the ballroom, which was actually one of many, due to the large quantity of students to initiate, Alyxter was looking at a photography of himself and his family, when they were all together, even Isaac and Praeor were still alive back then. He couldn't believe they passed away the previous year, and for the worse, in his brithday. So much for a birthday, he gained his weapon, but lost two of his beloved ones. He texted to  Andre. Having a short conversation. So far, Andre and Zen started well this year, Asagi also gained a lot of money from a mission so the three went to Loo-Loo Land, he never liked going there. That weird animatronic, Fizzarolli, always scared him since he was a kid. He still smiled since his siblings were having fun.</p><p>Whitty's voiced took the faunus hybrid's attention. "Missing the family?" asked the bomber teen, wearing an orange t-shirt and grey sleeping pants. Alyxter sighed, responding "Yeah, but it's a good thing I met you, guys." Jaune was sitting in front of the two talking boys, wearing blue PJ clothes and having some sort of facemask that covered his mouth. The blonde knight says "Thanks, you are cool, too. This day wasn't so bad for us three, I guess." Whitty then chuckles, the explosive magic user talks now "It was very nice today, we should hangout after initiation. Or maybe spar a little, I just hope we can meet more cool friends." He said as he laid on his sleepbag, the other two doing the same.</p><p>Jaune says, very happy "No matter who we get paired with, we will always look for each other's backs. And we will get along with our teammates by the end of our first semester," Alyxter now smiles, feeling calm, first day and he's already agreeing to a friendship pact. He, Jaune and Whitty will surely be the best bro's. "Hi guys!" Ruby said, waking up to them as she wore a black tank top and white pants with red spots, a sleeping mask on her forehead. Alyxter looked at the Little Red and blushed a little, she looked so adorable, he wanted to hug her like if she was some sort of small plushie. Whitty had a sly grin as he saw how the hybrid looked at the Silver Eyed girl. The bomb teen shook his head, thinking 'Nah, they'll just be very good friends.' he eventually laid down to sleep.</p><p>Alyxter, slightly waggin his tail, spoke "Hey Little Red, how are ya?" he clicked his beetle mandibles while also moving his wolf ears. Ruby pouted at the nickname, saying "D-Don't call me Little Red, I'd rather like you to call me by my name." The boy with wolf ears, beetle horn and mandibles laughed not too loudly. Grinning, Alyxter says "Sorry, it's just teasing you is funny, besides, you are adorable." Whitty's eyes opened wide as he thought 'Too honest!' even Jaune 's face was priceless as his jaw almost fell to the floor.</p><p>A girl wearing a black robe sat a few meters in front of the hybrid, who noticed the hidden ears and tail, a black jaguar faunus. He saw the girl had yellow eyes, sharp pupils which are usual in a feline faunus or some repitle faunus. The girl is reading a book, Ruby stared at the reading girl, curious.</p><p>With her blank expression, the girl in black said "It's rude to stare..." which made Ruby jump a little in her spot. The Little Red blushes out of embarrassment, as she apologizes "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" as she kneeled in front of the girl with the book. She then speaks "It's fine, as long as I can keep reading in peace." not taking her eyes off the book. Ruby rubs her own arm awkwardly, "...What is that book about?" asked the silver eyed girl, curious about the robe girl's book. The girl with the book then asked "Is my name more important than the book? How uncivilized."</p><p>Ruby blushed then apologized again "S-Sorry, my name is Ruby Rose, what is yours?" and asked very fast. Luckily the other girl managed to understand the words of the speed talking one and responded "Blake Belladonna. About the book, it's about a Man who was able to witness a whole world's history by himself. He wasn't able to grow older past his middle age, so he decided to guard his world."</p><p>The silver eyed girl, now smiling "I always wanted to read that book, but my dad always said I'm too young for it." Blake now smiled lightly "One day I could give it to you for a while, so you can read it...or we could read it together. Sometimes I read it again." Ruby gasped cheerfully "Really?" she asked, the ribbon girl nodded. The Little Red grins as she hugs the girl of amber eyes, whose expression is of surprise as she smiles and returns the hug. Ruby then ends the hug and yawns, telling to Blake "I have to sleep, I'm very tired. I wish you good luck on the initiation, Blake. Sleep well!".</p><p>Blake's ears twitch below her bow, as she replies with "Sleep well, Ruby." as she blows the candle she had close to read. Alyxter meanwhile stared at the ceiliing for at least an hour, eventually, he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Volume 1;Chapter 5: Initiation Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>0. Unlike RT's current RWBY Volumes, this fanfic has at least decent writting.<br/>1. If you haven't noticed, Alyxter's weapon is heavily inspired by Red Queen from DMC4-DMC5.<br/>2. Asagi is based on actual character Igawa Asagi from the Taimanin series by Lilith/Lilith Soft.<br/>3. Aura doesn't passively works as a force field, instead it only reduces damage, this way, it can be used to channel into attacks or to boost the small healing it gives, as you may have noticed either of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Alyxter opens his eyes, feeling his body heavy, looking around and seeing that he is in some sort of Hell, magma rivers with ashes islands. He feels his right hand missing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W.What." He said, as he looked at his bleeding arm which was apparently ripped off from the forearm. He then hears a loud roar, turning around, the hybrid sees a huge wall of what looks like flesh approaching him from far. The wall has giant eyes and mouths, which stare at him as its fleshy and pointy tentacles try to reach him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alyxter says, scared as he grips his sword tightly "What is that! Where is everyone!?" He sees a few dead bodies, Asagi crushed by debris. Andre  melting into the lave and Zen having many holes all over his body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hybrid screamed as he looked at the menacing wall of flesh . It lets  out another roar as suddenly, violet lasers shoot from its eyes, he jumps to dodge a few as he grabs his revolver and shoots at it. The creature moves faster at him, the boy tries to run, but a laser hits his leg "Gaaah!" His beetle mandibles twitch as he reloads and keep shooting at the monster. Now few of the tentacles pierce through his body, the rest wrapping around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Struggling, he looked at huge monster as its tongue came out, and it wrapped around his neck, the tentacles start crushing his entire body as his muffled screams barely echo in the 'Hell'. Then the monster pulls him into one of the mouths and it closes itself on it, crushing half of his body with thier teeth.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Ah!" Alyxter woke up at the ballroom, letting out a yelp and jumping up, his eyes flickering as he almost activated his semblance. He pants as he sees the people around him look concerned, others scared. 'Another nightmare...' he thought as he headed off to prepare for the initiation. Ruby and Yang saw this event, both looked at each other concerned. Whitty saw this, too, looking down in thought as he said in his mind 'So...he's one of them, too."</p><p>Meanwhile, Jaune was slowly getting up from his sleeping bag, as a guy with green clothing got up, a ginger haired girl was singing "It's Morning~! It's Morning~!" while he was frowning. The guy has black hair with a pink streak, pink irises in his eyes. Blake was adjusting her bow, making sure her ears didn't stick out, nor her tail. The blonde white knight stood up, his shirt was a little open ,showing his chest, it wasn't toned, but a few girls smirked while watching him from afar, one of them says "Aw, he's so adorable." quietly. Everyone went to change, wash their faces, brush their teeth.</p><p>Alyxter, meanwhile (Who already was heading to the lockers) was holding a hand on the side of his head, a voice was quielty whispering unintelligible words, the whispering gradually was getting louder as the hybrid start to growl. He snapped, stopping those voices in his head "Stop!" he finally had silence in his mind. The teen thinks 'The nightmares, these voices, they came back and are becoming worse as time passes by' while arriving at the lockers, looking for his. Eventually, the other students arrived and entered the building, all picking up their weapons from the lockers, Alyxter thought 'They might not trust me, I've already gave people a wrong idea of myself, with the fact I keep the colt m1877 with me.' as he was taking his equipment, even Isaac's dual pistols.</p><p>Weiss is talking to a redhead of green eyes, who is listening to her with a cheerful smile. The heiress says "Pyrrha, since you're one of the most famous people in Remnant after me, the many musicians and starts of the world. I think we should pair up together, both of us, powerful and famous girls of the Academy, we could be unstoppable!" grinning deviously, as the girl called Pyrrha Nikos, had her smile without noticing the Heiress's mischievous plans. Jaune walks past the two girls, the readhead ignored Weiss as she stared at blonde boy, who had his helmet off but not in any of his hands.</p><p>"Let's see...it should be right...here!" said Jaune as he opened the locker, finding his equipment, cheering as he started picking it up. Whitty was arguing with a tall boy that was wearing silver armor, the bomb headed adolescent's fuse on his head was lit as he yelled at the other boy. Ruby and Yang are conversating while taking their own equipment.The Little Red Riding Hood says "I'm so excited for today, now Crescent Rose and Thorn will be able to shine at the initiation." the older sister speaks, noticing the younger one's tone "You seem awfully chirpy today."</p><p>Ruby turned around, finishing equipping herself "Yup! No more awkward times, today my little girls will do the talking!" she spun her scythes in her hands, cheerfully putting them on their holsters. Yang chuckled, saying to mock her sister "Come on Ruby, can't you just <strong>break out of your shell</strong>? . Ruby groaned, putting her automatic rifle in briefcase mode on her back "You sound just like dad, I don't want to <strong>break out of my shell</strong>! I; drink; milk."</p><p>Alyxter popped up, behind Ruby "Then you'll love mine." The little Red looks at him confused "Eh?" She said. Yang growled at the hybrid, who laughs, saying "Nothing, good morning, girls." He waved his prosthethic right hand, calmly patting Ruby's head. The Little Red pouts and slaps his hand away with a weak smack, earning a fake 'Ow' from the boy. Yang speaks "Hey Aly, are you ok? I saw you wake up and almost shoot up everyone there."</p><p>Looking away in embarrassment, Alyxter frowned slightly, responding "A nightmare." The two girls looked curious and concerned to the boy, Ruby decided to change the topic, so she asked "Alyxter, can I be your companion during our years at Beacon?" Earning a 'Huh' from Yang and a blank stare from the hybrid. "...Eh?" Alyxter was confused since he  didn't know how teams were formed "Is this how teams are formed, or do you want me to accept you as teammate?" The Little Red didn't know how to answer, so she honestly said "I don't know." slightly saddened. An explosion alerts everyone, and they see Whitty who exploded in a cartoon way, and the boy with silver armor was passed out, sitting against the wall, Whitty's head was gone but then it re-grew. Yes, Whitmore grew another head, as he turned around to get his weapons.</p><hr/><p> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eap5WO66-qI">[Play BGM]</a></p><p>At the cliff of Beacon, Ozpin and Glynda stood, the Headmaster holding his cup which now has hot cocoa. Glynda was programing the hidden cameras in her scrolls.  A crow with red eyes flies over the Emerald Forest, cawing as few Grimm wander the woods. The students arrive, as Ozpin approaches a microphone, like in the Auditorium, speakers are placed so the students in the farther lines can hear clearly the silver haired man. "You have finally arrived to this point in your lives, the point where you will determine your stay here through performance. The objective is simple, you gather ancient objects in the numerous abandoned temples, as a proof that you have been there. Bring anything, if possible not too broken, make sure they have ancient language, even a piece of debris with the ancient language works." He paused, a serious look placed on his face, as he continued "Do not hesitate to <strong>destroy everything in your path</strong>, otherwise, you will die. You may also have to camp, the military will drop supplies from the sky, make sure to team up, <strong>divisions between huntsmen</strong> will only result in <strong>everyone's death</strong>. You may be monitored during initiation, but not the staff nor the military will intervene." Ruby gulped as Whitty and Alyxter grinned, destruction is part of their combat. Jaune had a worried look, yet he stayed determined, he got into his battle stance. Ozpin said one more thing "I suggest you prepare a landing strategy, or allow dying from the fall, you will be launched, hopefully you can use your weapons to <strong>avoid splattering yourselves into the floor</strong>."</p><p>Launch pads are located at the edge of the cliff, where the students of the front rows step on. Alyxter and his friends are at the fourth row,  he asks to Whitty and Jaune, who are next to him "You guys are ready?". Whitty grinned as he held his Iron Bomber in his hands, chuckling "I'll make sure whoever I find will get free cooked meat, I'll cook everything up...literally." Whitmore's pupils turned into diagonal crosses.  Jaune spoke, slightly nervous "I'll survive..." Alyxter put his hand on the blonde knight's shoulder, saying "Don't worry, you will make it, brother(<strong>*1</strong>)." Earning a determined smile from the blonde boy. A teen with a mask and pinkish red hair grunts as he has a serious glare coming out of his eyes, next to him, a taller hooded boy with similar hair and a clawed, prosthethic hand, had a smirk as his hood twitched like if something moved below it. Another teen with lime hair and dark olive hair, holding a glaive, had a calm look as he stared at the sky, mouthing something to the sky as if he was praying.</p><p>The students of the first row are launched, some cheers and yell something while others let out a war cry. Second row is next, something students proppeled themselves shooting their weapons, combining the recoil with the force of the launch pads. Third row, a few insect faunus with wings flapped their wings after launch to gain momentum, others who had strong legs used them to gain said momentum. Fourth row, Alyxter crouched, Whitty placed  bombs with short fuses below himself, Jaune and Ruby got into a battle stance as Yang put on some pilot shaders, loading her Ember Celica. The 4th row students are launched, Alyxter impulsed himself with his knees, Ruby used the airblasts of her scythes to propel himself, Yang doing the same by shooting with her gauntlets, the explosion of Whitty's bombs sent him flying the farthest of the row.</p><p>Ozpin watched, taking a sip from his mug, as he calmly said "This will be an interesting year." Glynda nodded blankly as the other rows are launched, one row after the other.</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pd9bomZc7HM">Play second BGM for Emerald Forest </a>
</p><p>The same crow with red eyes cawed as it stood on a branch, it watched a a few Grimmified Mantis that were feasting on a dead Emerald Forest bear.</p><p> Emerald Forest bears are very tall beasts, well known for their strong wood on their bodies and very nutritious meat, aswell as their skin which is very hard to remove, their bones can be turned into powder for agriculture. The Grimm Mantis ate the meat of the dead Emerald Forest Bear from their open belly.</p><p> <strong>Bloodzealots</strong> is their name given by the Huntsman's Grimm Encyclopedia, cunning creatures known for their serrated, deadly claws. Low-Medium Threat level, a group of 4, enough to destroy a small group of Valean civilians.</p><p>Alyxter landed and <strong>stomped </strong>on the face of one of the Bloodzealots, as he shoots with his shotgun at another one, which didn't die to the shot, the first Bloodzealot tries to cut Alyxter, but the boy jumps off and unstraps Overclocked Retribution from his back, blocking the attacks from the four Bloodzealots, followed by a left horizontal slash from him, which knocks the four insectoid Grimm away. The teen and the Grimm stand into the clearing, the dead bear rotting as flies roam above it, Alyxter waits for the monsters to attack, which twitch their mandibles. The boy's beetle mandibles clicked as  he hissed at the insectoid creatures of Grimm, which have hissed back, opening their wings, menacingly.</p><p>Two charge at him, running, while the others fly up, Alyxter blocks the serrated claws of the insects as he clashes his blade against them, he uses the shotgun to shoot at the other two Bloodzealots, knocking them away mid-air, followed by dodging the swipes of the other two Bloodzealots and counter-attacking with three slashes at both creatures at the same time. The teen blocks, shoots, evades, and slashes at the four monsters, which are barely grazing him, only scratching his coat or barely cutting small strands of his hair. One of the Bloodzealots lands a strike on the hybrid, but he fights back with a shot of his double barreled shotgun, then hits another with it, the third Grimm Mantis lands more cuts on the boy as he parries the swarming claws of the monsters.</p><p>Suddenly, a lime blur hits one of the Bloodzealots, revealing the lime haired boy with olive eyes and glaive, a cross necklace with the symbol of the shattered moon in the middle hanging off him. He had his glaive stabbing into the skull of one of the Bloodzealots, which was twitching and trying to pry the glaive off its head. The Grimm twitched slower as the teen cut its head off and stabbed on its body, which barely fought back. He smiles, eyes closed, as he gets the attention of another Bloodzealot with a few slashes, while Alyxter is still fighting with the other two.</p><p> The boy with lime green armor and hair spins his glaive to block the serrated claws of the creature, kicking at its legs as he cuts its chest. The two teens after dodging and counter-attacking, lean on each other, back to back, as they keep blocking and parrying now the attacks of the three insects which try to circle them. The lime knight speaks, first, introducing himself "Lanzelot Florian at your service." He stabs a Bloodzealot in its right eye then cuts the arm of another. Alyxter introduces himself to Lanzelot "Alyxter Cosmoul, ready to work together with you!" He revs Overclocked retribution, slashing and hitting the three Bloodzealots, leaving burning gashes on their chests. The hybrid revs again his weapon as he switches it to Axe mode. Lanzelot inserts a Wind dust cylinder into his glaive, pressing a button as the Wind Dust energy manifests at the blade of his weapon.</p><p>Both charge and start attacking the monsters with slashes, strikes, stabs and blows. The dark mantis creatures barely fight back, landing few attacks on the teens. The insect Grimm monsters jump away and hiss at the two boys, who are in battle stance, ready for another assault. Alyxter shoots with his shotgun, wounding one of the Bloodzealots, the creatures charge at the both, who clash their weapons against the claws of the insectoid Grimm beings.</p><p>Lanzelot impaled one of the Bloodzealots, then started attacking its head quickly, cutting it into thin slices as it bled and still kept fighting him, he stabbed the abdomen of the creature repeatedly while dodging its sloppy attacks, another Bloodzealot bites on his arm and stabs his chest and belly, he punches its face many times, stunning it. Alyxter was cutting and burning on the Bloodzealot fighting him, as he smacked it with his shotgun, too. The hybrid then rips the antenna's off, followed by cutting open their belly and revving his sword while nailing down the blade of his Axe into the guts of the monster, buring the innards of the Bloodzealot as it screeched and stabbed on the boy. Alyxter then slashed upward and cut, no, <strong>RIP</strong> in half the upper body of the monster. Lanzelot kept finishing the headless mantis Grimm with his Glaive while crushing on of the eyeballs of the other one. Alyxter helps by leaving the Lime knight with the headless dying creature, smashing his axe on the head of the other insectoid dark being. Black blood splattered from the Bloodzealot as it scratched back barely cutting against the hybrid warrior. Lanzelot finishied the other Bloodzealot after stabbing his glaive through the monster's body, ripping out their heart in the process, which exploded in a black liquid that later evaporated. The boy with the axe revs his weapon, then smashes and explodes the remaining insectoid creature to pieces.</p><p> After the monsters's remains evaporated, both have sat down on the grass, panting as they looked at each other, followed by shaking their hands and holding them like two friends do it when succesfully achieving something together as great partners. Lanzelot spoke, pride in his gentle voice "It'll be an honor to work alongside you, my powerful friend." which got a response from Alyxter, who stared at him, a little awkward. "As long as we make it out of this alive." He then stretched himself, getting up, Lanzelot doing the same.</p><p> Sighing, the lime haired boy asked "So, where should we go?." Alyxter pulls out his scroll and reads something out loud "<em>The temples are all over the Forest, they are hidden under vines, inside of pits, or very close to the lakes or rivers. You might find ancient artifacts in the lakes, hope you know how to swim unless you want to find another abandoned temple</em>." - "Ohhh, but do you know where to go after that?" Asked the Florian Knight - Alyxter answered, putting his scroll away "Yeah, Ozpin sent us a gps location, but we'll have to survive for at least 4 days here in the forest, which if we are quick enough, we might be able to find the others." Both start walking through the woods.</p><hr/><p>The hooded boy with the clawed prosthethic hand steps through the Emerald Forest, his green eyes swaying side to side, inspecting the zone around him. The boy is called Rex Adamantine, a bear faunus with prosthethic hand and leg, and a cybernetic eye replacing his right one. Rex stops walking, hearing the surroundings, Grimm, two Ursa and a Beowolf. The beowolf tries to pounce on him, but Rex smacked and scratched at it with his clawed cyber arm, knocking it into one of the Ursas-The hooded boy then kicks at the chest of the other Ursa, followed by a claw attack and another kick that wasaimed at the side of the monster's skull. The Ursa hits him as he charges again and starts clashing his prosthethic hand against the calwed paws of the Ursa.</p><p>One of the attack collisions pushes both away, Rex takes the chance to cut open the chest of the Ursa, then blocks a bite from the Beowolf that tackled him. Fighting against the canine monster, Rex started punching with his organic hand at the monster that is trying to maul him, making it whimper with each punch. The Ursa, now with an open chest, roars in pain and rage, while the one that was knocked with the Beowolf, started running towards the struggling boy. The bear faunus kicked the Beowolf off him, not without delivering another kick to the face as he rolled out of the way, avoiding a descending blow from one of the Ursas. He turns his hand into a machine gun as he fires at the Bear-like Grimm, which still keep assaulting him, yet failing by mere centimeters. The beowolf bites on Rex's leg, who shoots at it in point-blank range, tearing it apart until it lets go. The boy gets hit by the Ursa with the cut-open chest, pushed away as he retaliates with a dropkick, making the attacking Ursa stagger, he dodges the many attacks of the other Ursa, then parries one and beats it up, also blocking the attacks of the one with the exposed heart, he tried to shoot at either, but he failed or landed the shots on non-lethal spots.</p><p> Infuriated, Rex punches a hole through the skull of the Ursa that was cut open, then climbed on its dying body, and stomped on the other Ursa, he eventually turned his hand back to gun mode and opened fire, finishing the remaining Ursa. Once again, the Beowolf tackled him against a tree, but Rex, already angered, grabbed it by the back of its head and started slamming its face against the trunk of the tree, cracking the surface of the trunk until he crushed it with his hand. Panting, Rex kept walking to the same direction, hoping to find a teammate or one of the temples...</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Alyxter said "brother" to Jaune as in brother in arms. Not as biological brother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Credits of Art to their artists. I own no music nor Art or work used in this fanfic except for most OC's and the plot and AU of this fanfiction. Please, share this fanfic and let other people find it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to Quotev version if you want to support this fanfic (Even thought it will be updated more here): https://www.quotev.com/story/13524500/Remnant-Overclocked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>